


Bad Ideas Are The Best Kind

by poorly_animated



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward Flirting, Biting, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Canon Compliant, Choking, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Crying, Crying During Sex, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, During Canon, Exhibitionism, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gags, Getting Together, Glory Hole, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kink Negotiation, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overhearing Sex, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Pre-Poly, Pre-Threesome, Punishment, Recording sex, Riding Crops, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sharing Clothes, Spanking, Spit Kink, Starting Over, Switching, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, Wax Play, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorly_animated/pseuds/poorly_animated
Summary: Eight months after the events of Yorknew, Shalnark showed up to stay with Phinks and Feitan. He wakes up one night to the sounds of them fucking and hears his own name mentioned--and wow, does he want in on the action, but it's such a bad idea, right? After all, he hasn't been with anyone since Uvogin died.At the same time, Phinks and Feitan are tossing around the absolutely terrible idea of seducing their friend. Well, Phinks is worried, but Feitan thinks it's the best idea they've ever had. He just might be right.
Relationships: Feitan/Phinks (Hunter X Hunter), Feitan/Phinks/Shalnark (Hunter x Hunter), Feitan/Phinx, Feitan/Shalnark (Hunter x Hunter), Phinks/Shalnark (Hunter x Hunter), Uvogin | Ubogin/Shalnark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	1. Up Late

**Author's Note:**

> I swear this started out as a short one shot. At least it's still mostly porn. Thanks to the friends who have been not-so-patiently encouraging me to finish this--I love you!

Shalnark groaned and rolled over. It was the middle of the night and he’d just woken up again, for the third time so far, and he was getting irritated. He reached for his phone and stared at it glumly. He sighed. Nothing had gone off, so there was no reason he should be awake. He put his headphones in and pulled up a video, resigning himself to the insomnia. A noise from next door drew his attention. He pulled one of the headphones out and craned his neck, stifling a laugh as he realized what he was hearing. 

“Fuck, babe, please?” Phinks groaned. It sounded like he was on the verge of tears.

“No,” Feitan giggled, “not yet.” 

Shalnark’s ears burned and he started to put his headphones back in, pausing as he heard a low moan. His leg twitched. Part of him was just dying to know what Feitan was doing over there, what could possibly have the enhancer sounding so desperate—but a larger part of him was overwhelmed by exhaustion. He sighed and rolled closer to the wall, deciding he could always fall asleep listening. 

Feitan smirked and took a step back, gazing appreciatively at his handiwork. Phinks was blindfolded and strapped to a chair, his chest dripping with red wax as his dick bobbed between his legs. A thin chain swung between the clamps on his nipples as he tried to lean forward. Feitan had been teasing him for nearly an hour, rewarding him every so often with the tiniest stroke of his cock or soft kiss on his neck. 

“Fei, please,” the blonde panted, “are you gonna let me cum tonight or not? It’s been days, babe, I feel like I’m gonna die right now.”

Feitan clicked his tongue disapprovingly and reached for his riding crop again. “So selfish, baichi,” he chided, “what about me?” 

Phinks yelped as the leather stung his thighs. “Fuck, I’m sorry, you know I wanna taste you, baby, more than—FUCK—anything,” he gasped. He heard a small snicker to his left and turned his head. “Please, Fei,” he whined, “please.” 

“Maybe,” Feitan giggled. His own cock throbbed in his briefs as he considered his options. Phinks was right—they hadn’t had sex in a few days, not since Shalnark had shown up out of the blue to stay with them. He frowned as he remembered their guest. It was half past 1, so the blonde had to be asleep, right? He sighed as he stared at his partner, wondering when he’d gotten soft enough to want him so desperately. If only Phinks wasn’t so damn good, maybe he could stand to tease him longer. But that could always wait. The big blonde was eager to please, and he’d let Feitan put him through far worse than this in pursuit of orgasms. The small man licked his lips and knelt on the floor, crawling in front of the chair. 

“Fei?” Phinks asked nervously. He couldn’t hear him anymore, which usually meant he was about to experience something rather painful. The clamps on his nipples were new tonight and they were driving him crazy. Combined with the slowly drying wax, he felt like all of his skin had caught fire an hour ago and was only getting hotter. Something brushed against his knee and he jumped. Feitan laughed softly, pressing his lips to the spider tattoo on Phinks’ thigh. The blonde moaned. “Jesus, Fei, you scared me,” he gasped. 

“I know,” Feitan teased. He kissed his way up the muscular thighs, slowly running his tongue across the sensitive skin where they turned into torso. Phinks shivered, clearly trying to suppress another moan. Feitan smiled and kissed his stomach. “Good boy,” he whispered, wrapping his hand around the thick base of his lover’s cock. Phinks groaned as soon as he was touched. Feitan slowly dragged his tongue up his length, enjoying the way the blonde’s mouth fell open with a soft gasp. “Still not allowed,” he giggled. He flicked his tongue across the tip of his cock, smiling at the salty taste of his precum.

“Oh, god,” Phinks moaned. His leg twitched as he felt Feitan’s tongue gently circle the lip of his head, a small whimper escaping through his nose as that tongue teased its way back down his length. Warmth enveloped his balls and he gasped as Feitan sucked them into his mouth. His hips jerked forwards as he desperately sought more stimulation, trying to get the firm grip around his base to start moving. He knew it was pointless. Feitan would take his time, and besides, he’d already said Phinks wasn’t allowed to cum anytime soon. The blonde’s head fell backwards as lips wrapped around the tip of his cock and lightly sucked. “F-Fei, baby,” he panted, “at least let me see you.” 

Feitan ignored him and took more of him into his mouth. He loved making Phinks beg. It was clear now that the blonde hadn’t even masturbated over the past three days, which was a delightful surprise. Feitan bobbed his head lower, swirling his tongue around and around, wondering whether Phinks would manage to last. He was definitely hoping the blonde wouldn’t be able to hold back while he went down on him, craving the taste of him emptying himself down his throat. And if Phinks came early, well, it just meant Feitan could push him through to a second orgasm, ideally after getting fucked hard. He stroked his hand up to meet his lips and opened his mouth wider. Another inch disappeared into his mouth and Phinks moaned again. Feitan pulled back slowly, sucking hard enough to produce a small pop as the head slipped out of his mouth. 

“Oh, fuck,” Phinks gasped. His head fell forward again as he panted heavily. “Fei, please let me fuck that pretty little mouth, please, baby, I’ve been so good, haven’t I?” 

“Yes, baichi,” Feitan murmured in his ear. He kissed down his neck and tugged the blindfold off, sucking on a small mouthful of salty skin. Phinks blinked up at the ceiling and tilted his head, letting out the most delightful moan as Feitan bit down. “Such a good boy,” Feitan added, nipping his ear, “always so good.” He ran his hands down his muscular chest and tugged on the clamps. Phinks whimpered. 

“Can’t I get a kiss?” 

Feitan giggled and obliged him, slipping his tongue into his mouth and cradling his cheeks. He ran a hand through his thick blonde hair and tugged him closer. Phinks let him jerk his head around, sighing happily into his mouth as he kissed him back. Feitan pulled away reluctantly. A small strand of saliva hung between them.

“You’re so damn gorgeous,” Phinks murmured, “I love your eyes, Fei.” He grinned as a hint of blush crept into his lover’s cheeks. “Prettiest motherfucker in the world,” he added. 

“Stop it,” Feitan giggled, “too nice. I must not hurt you enough.” 

Phinks gulped. “No, no, you’ve definitely done more than enough. Please let me fuck you, baby, I wanna feel you so bad right now, goddamnit, I feel like I’m gonna explode.” 

Feitan kissed his way back down his body and took him in his mouth again, sucking his entire length down in one go. Phinks cursed loudly and jerked up desperately. 

In the other room, Shalnark was practically drooling. His hand had slipped into his pants at the sound of leather snapping against skin, and he bit down on his hand as he circled his throbbing clit slowly. He couldn’t believe he was doing this. Phinks and Feitan were his friends, dammit, and they clearly didn’t know he was listening. Unfortunately that just turned him on more. He gave up on fooling himself and reached into his bag, pulling out one of his vibrators and a slim dildo. He wanted to hear more. God, he wanted to feel more, he realized, wanted to be in the room helping Feitan tease Phinks, wanted to be touched by something other than the cold glass he was slowly rubbing between his legs. He stifled a small moan as he pushed the tip of the dildo into his soaking cunt. He didn’t want to finish too soon, didn’t want to fall back to sleep in case he missed anything. His eyes fell shut as he slid the dildo a bit further into himself. He was ashamed to realize he was imagining it was Feitan, slowly fucking him in front of Phinks just to drive the big blonde crazy. He moaned softly into his hand again. As long as they didn’t know, no harm done, right? Shalnark shoved the dildo in further. 

Feitan stroked his hand in time with his mouth and hummed lightly, enjoying the heavy panting coming from above him. He looked up at Phinks as he sucked him slowly. Spittle dripped out of his mouth and he slipped his hand between his own legs, moaning around his lover’s cock as he started to stroke himself. Phinks cursed again and he smiled. He opened his mouth as wide as he could and sucked harder, pulling his whole length down his throat until he gagged. 

“Fuck this,” Phinks growled suddenly. He ripped his hands free from the rope around his wrists and grabbed Feitan’s head, shoving him down faster. “You know, fuck, I’m just, being polite, ungh, letting you, tie me up like that,” he panted, “and this, this is what you get for, fuck, teasing me so much.” Feitan whined and smacked his knee but he didn’t stop, too focused on the burning knot in his stomach. “I’m gonna fuck your fucking brains out, you little slut.” 

Feitan moaned and gazed up at him through half-lidded eyes. Shimmering tears clung to his long eyelashes as he kept his throat open, happy to relinquish control if Phinks was going to keep up the degradation. His mind went blank as the powerful hands held him down to the base of his lover’s thick cock. He gagged and Phinks ignored it, thrusting harder. Feitan’s hand dropped away from his throbbing erection. He just wanted to be used now. His own pleasure was secondary to the desperate hunger that had overtaken Phinks. He moaned again as the blonde yanked on a fistful of his hair, hoping he was close. 

“Fuck, just like that, baby,” Phinks groaned, “you’re such a little whore, aren’t you? I love fucking that pretty little mouth, Jesus, fuck, you’re so goddamn good, god, oh, Fei, I know you love this, you fucking slut.” He strained his legs hard and freed himself from the restraints, pushing up from the chair with a firm grip in Feitan’s hair. He yanked his head back and held his mouth open with his fingers. “You look like such a slut, baby, I know you want this cock in your pretty little ass, don’t you?” The smaller man nodded and swirled his tongue around his fingers, whining softly. Phinks grinned. He leaned over and spit into Feitan’s mouth, letting the strand of saliva dangle between them as his partner strained up to catch it. “Such a fucking whore,” he chuckled. He shoved his cock back into Feitan’s mouth, groaning as the wet warmth enveloped him. “I’m gonna cum down your fucking throat, ungh, and if you swallow all of it, maybe I’ll fuck you, fuck, if you can turn me on enough. God, fuck, hold on.” He reached for his phone and swiped up to the camera. “I wanna remember this. You look pathetic, Fei. You should see yourself.” Feitan whined happily and sucked his entire length down, blinking up at the camera as a few hot tears rolled down his cheeks. “God, you’re so fucking hot,” Phinks mumbled. He tossed his phone aside and thrust his hips forward, groaning as he realized how close he was to finishing. 

Shalnark panted as he fucked himself. Now he was jealous of Feitan, wishing he had a cock to suck on. He angled the dildo up and barely bit back a moan as he hit his g spot, rocking his hips down against his hand. He heard Phinks grunt something about being close and rolled slightly. 

“Oh, fuck, baby, yes,” Phinks groaned. He cursed loudly and Shalnark whimpered. He could hear Feitan gagging as Phinks came in his mouth, fucking himself harder to the sounds. His back arched off the bed. He froze, trying to catch his breath. It sounded like Phinks had just thrown Feitan onto their bed. He wondered if the blonde had been serious about being able to fuck him so soon after cumming once—was that possible? Shal had used his transmitter to bypass Uvo’s downtime once or twice, but he was shocked to hear Phinks promise it so casually. Was that somehow regular for him? He groaned as he started fucking himself again, grinding down against the dildo slowly. Feitan whimpered and his hips jerked involuntarily. He wished he could see him right now, find out what he looked like spread across a bed and ready to be fucked. He wondered if he could make him moan louder. 

Feitan clutched the sheets as Phinks kissed the base of his spine. He shouldn’t have taken the blindfold off—now the blonde was getting him back for how slow he’d been, gently kissing every inch of his skin except for the parts he knew Feitan wanted to be touched. His hot breath blew against Feitan’s thighs again and the smaller man rocked his hips back insistently. 

“Baichi, be good,” he whined, “or tomorrow I’m worse.” 

“Hmm, and how would you be worse?” Phinks murmured. He slowly dragged his tongue along Feitan’s perineum, grinning as his lover let out a tiny gasp. “You gonna gag me, baby? Maybe just fuck my mouth and leave me begging, covered in your hot cum?” He clutched Feitan’s ass with both hands and spread his cheeks wide. His thumbs slipped closer to the entrance and Feitan glared over his shoulder. “You know I love everything you do to me, Fei, no matter how mean you are, I’m still winning.” He lapped his tongue once around Feitan’s hole before spitting, smiling to himself as he watched the saliva roll across his balls. 

“Phinks,” Feitan growled. 

“Yeah, Fei?”

“Whip you again if you don’t hurry up.” 

Phinks blushed at the threat, recognizing it was a good one. He’d actually cried once when Feitan beat him—the transmuter had attacked his back until it was bleeding, leaving his hands and legs tied in a shockingly uncomfortable position as he’d jacked himself off and finished on the wounds. Phinks had liked just how mean Feitan was, but the actual pain had been a bit much for him, especially given how his lover had refused to let him cum after the whipping. He didn’t want to cry in front of Feitan again. Not like that. “Sorry, baby,” he mumbled, “and I swear we talked about that.” 

“I know,” Feitan said softly. He glared over his shoulder again. “But still. Be useful.” 

Phinks chuckled and spread him open again, slowly licking his way around his entrance. Feitan sighed and pushed back. The blonde grinned and slipped his tongue into his warm hole, flicking it in and out a few times as his lover gasped happily. “God, I love how much you need me,” he murmured. He thrust his tongue back in again, curling it around to start stretching the small man wider. Feitan moaned happily as Phinks devoured him, grinding against his face to take his tongue as deep as it could go. 

“Good boy,” Feitan sighed, “so good, Phinks.” 

His lover pulled away and bit down on his thigh, eliciting a small hiss as his fingers wrapped around his cock. Phinks reached up and stroked one of Feitan’s hard nipples, twisting it lightly as he went back to eating him out. His dick was already coming back to life just from Feitan’s breathy sighs and high-pitched moans. He moved lower to suck lightly on his balls and pressed a thumb against his twitching hole. 

“More,” Feitan gasped. He smiled into the sheets as cold lube spilled over his ass, the grin breaking into a low moan as a finger pushed inside of him. Phinks climbed onto the bed and kissed the back of his neck. 

“God, I love you,” he mumbled, “I wanna kiss you, baby, I miss your beautiful face.” Feitan giggled and obliged him, twisting himself over as best he could to hold Phinks’ cheeks and tug him close. Phinks sighed happily and moved his finger faster. “Mmmm, Fei, you know what I’m thinking about?”

“Another finger?” Feitan said hopefully. His back arched off the bed as his lover complied, pressing another thick finger into him. His cock twitched expectantly as he kissed Phinks again. 

“Well, that, but no,” Phinks chuckled. He moved to kiss Feitan’s neck, gently sucking the soft skin below his ear as the small man clawed at his hair. He loved how tenderly Feitan liked to be touched sometimes. It felt like a secret, a delightful detail of the normally intimidating interrogator that was known only to him. “Remember that time in Zaban City, that crazy little bar we went to?”

Feitan grinned, tugging Phinks up to bite at his lip. “Yes, baichi.” 

“That was so fucking hot,” Phinks panted, moving his arm faster, “you wouldn’t let me move, I just had to stand there, cock buried in your perfect ass while you sucked dick after dick through those grimy holes. You’re such a fucking slut, Feitan, you drive me crazy.” He scissored his fingers open as he spoke, earning a sharp gasp and nails digging into his scalp. He smirked and bit down on Feitan’s neck. The transmuter mewled desperately as he felt a bruise forming, bucking his hips into the air in search of friction. 

“Phinks,” he whined, “fuck me, please.” 

“Greedy little whore,” Phinks teased. He curled his fingers and rammed into Feitan’s prostate, sucking another hickey under his ear. “God, I wanna fuck you so bad, Fei, why do you have to be so fucking small,” he groaned. He reached for the lube and poured more into his hand, slowly pressing three fingers back into the warm hole. 

Feitan hissed and jerked a fistful of blonde hair back. “You just so big,” he gasped, “pretty boy.” He moved his hand to Phinks’ throat and squeezed lightly. “Want you now, baichi.” 

“Fuck,” Phinks moaned. “Baby, you know you need to be pat—“ He gasped as the words were squeezed out of his throat, bucking his hips forward into Feitan’s thighs. Feitan tugged him into a rough kiss. Their mouths collided hungrily, all desperation and slick lips and roaming tongues. Phinks twisted the hand inside Feitan and sighed happily as he caught his moan in his mouth. He ground into him and spread his fingers, testing to see if he was ready. The tight grip in his hair sent his arm scrambling blindly for the lube, unwilling to take his hand out of Feitan lest the smaller man stop making such delicious little noises. 

“Fuck me,” Feitan hissed, “need your big cock inside me, Phinks, fuck me,  _ hard, _ ohhh.” His toes curled as the hand slid out of him and he whined softly, pressing himself against his lover’s hard stomach. “Make me scream,” he whispered. 

Phinks groaned and kissed him again. “How do you want it, baby, show me what you need, I’ll do anything, anything, Fei.” He stroked the lube down his cock as Feitan pulled back, grinning at the devious smirk on his face. Phinks glanced at the wall of Shalnark’s room. “Uh, by the way, as much as I wanna hear you, I’m not sure—“

“Let him hear,” Feitan snickered, “want him jealous of me.” He bent over, waving his ass in his lover’s face, and shoved a few fingers inside himself to make his point clear. “Oh, Phinks, need you,” he gasped. 

“Jesus Christ,” Phinks mumbled. He looked at the wall again and decided their friend was probably asleep, pushing up on his knees to grab Feitan’s wriggling hips. He yanked his hand out of the way and twisted it behind his back. “Such a whore, Fei, a greedy little cockslut, aren’t you?” He rubbed his slick cock between his cheeks, grinning down at the small whine his lover made. “You want me that bad, huh?” 

“Phinks,” Feitan growled, “shut the fuck up.” He moaned happily as the tip of his cock pressed into his ass, clutching a fistful of the sheets to steady himself. Phinks chuckled and pulled back out immediately. Feitan hissed and glared at him over his shoulder, awkwardly shoving himself up onto his knees. “Stupid fag, you pay for this later,” he threatened. 

Phinks just dropped his arm and pulled his hair back to kiss him roughly. “Oh, I hope so,” he chuckled. Feitan bit down hard on his lip and he groaned, shoving him back down to his hands and lining himself up with his entrance. “You better fuck me up, Fei, if you can walk tomorrow.” He pushed in slowly, groaning as he sank into the slick warmth between Feitan’s legs. “Fuck, baby, you feel so good,” he gasped. Feitan keened happily and arched his back, eager for more. 

Shalnark covered his nose and mouth as he came, trying to stifle the desperate noise that was escaping his throat. His hips kept thrusting as he clenched around the dildo, his clit throbbing for more attention. He’d nearly screamed when he heard Feitan reference him. At least now he could jack off to them without feeling guilty. He pulled the toy out and reached for his phone, any semblance of decency fleeing his mind as he hit record and angled the speaker towards the wall. He panted heavily, trying to slow his labored breathing as he took stock of his body’s needs. Yeah, he definitely needed to cum again, especially if Phinks kept talking to Feitan like that as he fucked him. Shal grabbed his vibrator and slowly stroked it between his legs, hoping he could keep quiet. 

“Ahah, FUCK,” Feitan yelped. Phinks had just slammed all the way into him again, and now he was slowly rocking his hips against Feitan’s ass without actually thrusting. The motions delivered his cock directly to Feitan’s swollen prostate, rubbing against it just enough to make his mouth fall open but too slow to really satisfy him. “Baichi,” he whined, “harder.” 

“You’re gonna be too loud, Fei,” Phinks laughed. He bent over and kissed the smaller man’s shoulders, rutting into him a bit faster. “I shouldn’t have—fuck—teased you so much, ah, just got, carried away,” he panted. 

Feitan grinned as he felt the last bits of wax fall from Phinks’ chest onto his back. “Harder,” he repeated, “prove you love me, baichi, forget, oh,” he waved a hand vaguely at the wall, “let him hear.” He squeaked as a strong hand wrapped around his neck and dragged him to his knees. Phinks slowed his hips again, drawing himself almost all the way out before roughly thrusting back in. Feitan mewled and arched into him. 

“You really want him to hear, don’t you?” Phinks growled. He pinched one of Feitan’s nipples and stopped moving, burying his entire length in his ass. “Fei?” 

“Mm-mm!” Feitan shook his head, but he knew Phinks had already caught the way his dick twitched at the question. He squeezed his eyes shut and hoped he hadn’t fucked up. 

“Liar,” Phinks whispered. He slowly ran his hand down Feitan’s torso, stopping just above his throbbing erection. “You want Shal to hear us, you little whore, and I bet you want more than that, don’t you?” Feitan whimpered and Phinks squeezed his throat harder, waiting until a hand clawed at his to release him. “Answer me, Fei,” he growled, “do you wanna fuck Shal?” 

“I want  _ you, _ baichi,” Feitan gasped. Phinks grunted a laugh and shoved him down, using a tight grip on his hips to start fucking him harder. Feitan moaned happily as his eyes started to roll. 

“You’re such a fucking slut,” Phinks grunted, “don’t lie to me, Feitan, I know you like blondes.” He smacked his ass hard, grinning at the shocked yelp he got in response. “You wanna fuck him, don’t you? You gonna make me watch? God, you’re such a freak, fuck, baby, oh,” he gasped. “Why don’t I fuck Shal instead, huh? You wanted him to be jealous, right? Maybe you, fuck, maybe you need to be jealous. Fuck, I bet he’d feel so good on my cock, Fei.” 

Feitan moaned something unintelligible and slid a hand between his legs, rubbing his precum along his length. Phinks shoved his head into the bed and twisted his arm behind his back. 

“Nice try, slut,” he teased. He slowed down, delivering long, hard thrusts directly into his lover’s prostate. Feitan whined desperately and rocked back into him as best he could. 

“Baichi, please!”

“Answer me.” 

“What?” Feitan turned to look at him, unsure what he’d been asked. “No, Phinks,” he whined as the tall blonde pulled out. “Fuck you!” 

Phinks laughed and slapped his ass again. “Fei, which is it? You wanna fuck Shal, or you want me to fuck Shal, huh?” He laughed again as the smaller man rolled over with a huff and scowled at him. “Oooh, someone’s mad,” he teased.

“You so annoying,” Feitan grumbled. He reached for his cock again but Phinks caught his wrists and pinned them above his head. “Bastard,” he hissed. He spat directly into the blonde’s eye, giggling as he reared back. 

“Answer the question, slut,” Phinks growled. 

“Why not both? We could share,” Feitan said playfully. He bucked his hips into the air and grinned at Phinks. “Not like it real, so just fuck me, please, baichi, I only want you right now.” He giggled as Phinks tackled him, laughing into the aggressive kiss that slammed into his mouth. “Mmm, fuck me fuck me fuck me,” he sighed, “need to feel you, Phinks.” 

“God, you’re so fucking hot,” Phinks mumbled. He quickly shoved himself back into Feitan, gasping happily at the sweet mewl the small man made as he did. “So fucking cute, baby,” he breathed in his ear, “now let me hear you, ‘kay?” He thrust harder, chasing the orgasm building inside him. “Let Shal hear you, too,” he added as he knelt back and wrapped Feitan’s legs around him. 

Shalnark whimpered as he ground into the vibrator, tears streaming down his face from trying to keep quiet. “Fuck, fuck,” he gasped, “oh, god, yes.” His brain seemed to be short-circuiting. All he could do was rub the toy into his clit and hope his friends weren’t just teasing each other, hope there was some way he could end up in any of the situations he’d heard Phinks describe. His legs twitched and he curled over, biting down on his hand to keep the moans in. It probably wouldn’t matter—between the sounds of Phinks slamming into Feitan and the loud vocalizations from the pair, it was hardly likely either of them would hear him. Still, he tried to keep quiet as the orgasm tore through his body. He dropped the vibrator and rolled onto his back, legs still trembling slightly. “Oh my god,” he whispered to himself. He dragged himself to the edge of the bed and grabbed his phone, stopping the recording before he fell asleep and forgot about it. His eyes felt so heavy. He heard Feitan cry out and smiled, recognizing his friend’s native tongue as it slipped into the air. Phinks must’ve finally given him what he wanted. Shalnark closed his eyes and wrapped the blankets around him, snuggling away from the damp spot spreading across his sheets. A few minutes later, he heard Phinks grunt a low curse and Feitan whimper, drifting off with the satisfaction of knowing he hadn’t missed a thing. 

Feitan stepped out of the shower and craned his neck in the mirror, frowning at the number of hickeys he’d received. Phinks turned the water off and leaned over to plant a kiss on his head. “Baichi,” Feitan chided, “my neck is crazy.” 

“I think it’s sexy,” Phinks shrugged. “Besides, you always wear that fucking turtleneck thing, so it’s not like anyone will see it.” He wrapped his arms around Feitan’s shoulders and kissed his hair again, smiling sleepily at the smell of the shampoo they’d just shared. “And,” he teased quietly, “I thought you wanted our guest to know what we do together.” 

Feitan grinned at their reflections. “Only if you want. And Shal want, I guess.” 

Phinks snorted. “Yeah, Shal’s wants definitely come into play here, asshole. And, hmm.” He paused, taking a moment to seriously consider the possibility. Their friend  _ was _ hot. And he kind of liked the idea of Feitan topping someone else in front of him. He shrugged. “Yeah, I’d be down for that. Seems fun! But,” he lowered his voice, “we gotta be careful. Shal’s definitely still fragile after everything with Uvo, even if he acts like he’s fine. I don’t wanna set him off or anything.”

“Yes,” Feitan said quietly. He turned and wrapped his arms around Phinks’ waist, giving him a quick squeeze. His ears burned at his own display of sentimentality. He stepped back. “You very good friend, Phinks,” he said softly, “care very much.” 

“Oh, Fei,” Phinks mumbled. He sniffled and rubbed his eyes, trying to clear his throat. “Don’t get all sappy on me, babe, you’re gonna make me cry,” he said gruffly. 

Feitan giggled and drifted to the bed, stifling a yawn as he crawled into the covers. “So late,” he murmured sleepily, “you play too much.” 

“You started it,” Phinks yawned. He curled around Feitan and tugged him close, burying his face in his hair. “And I love you, Fei.” 

“Yes, baichi. Now hush.” 

“One more thing, though. Are we saying anything to Shal tomorrow? Or should we just keep it between us for now?” 

Feitan yawned and snuggled deeper into Phinks’ warm arms. “Maybe say nothing,” he mumbled, “figure out over time. Also, I love you.” He pulled one of the blonde’s hands to his lips and kissed it gently. “Love you,” he breathed again. 

“I love you so fucking much,” Phinks whispered, “and that’s how I know you’re only saying that cause you’re gonna make me suffer tomorrow.” He kissed Feitan’s head as the small man let out a tired chuckle. “God, I’m lucky,” he yawned. He smiled into the soft black hair and drifted off, turning the thought of Shalnark around in his mind as sleep took him. 


	2. Don't Do Anything Stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobunaga calls Shalnark for his morning check-in.

Shalnark woke up with a start as his alarm beeped. He rubbed his eyes, trying to decide if he’d dreamt up last night’s events. He certainly felt sore, and fucking exhausted, but it all seemed so far-fetched. Phinks and Feitan were obsessed with each other, completely entwined in their own freaky little world at all times. There was no way they’d started talking about fucking him in the middle of sex—right? He rolled over and snatched his phone off the bedside table, hurriedly dismissing his notifications as he opened his camera roll. And there it was, a nearly 30-minute video with a black screen, taken in the earliest hours of the morning. Shalnark looked at the wall and smirked. There was no way those two were awake so early, especially not after what he’d heard them doing. He pressed play. Feitan’s breathy curses came through his speakers and he covered his mouth, feeling warmth rising in his cheeks. He could hear his own soft whimpers tucked under the sounds of his friends. “Oh dear,” Shalnark whispered as he heard himself moan when Phinks teased Feitan about how good fucking him might feel. His finger hovered over the icon shaped like a trash can. He couldn’t keep this, right? It was _so_ invasive, and besides, the pathetic sound of his own voice always made him cringe. But it was also _so_ _hot._ He cursed under his breath and dragged himself to the bathroom, hoping a shower might clear his head. 

The hotel’s stupid in-suite coffee machine was broken. Shalnark groaned and set about repairing it, pulling it apart and spreading the components on the table. It looked like the fuse had gotten disconnected. The blonde sighed and shuffled back to his room, digging through his things until he found his soldering iron. He fiddled with it for a few minutes before snapping it back together. Coffee was finally dripping into the pot when his phone rang. 

“Hey, Nobu.” Shalnark cradled the phone in his neck, trying not to sound annoyed. The older man had been checking up on him every single day for the past eight months, but he was just as reluctant to name the reason as Shalnark, so their conversations were rather stilted. He knew he should just let the guy talk about Uvo, but for some reason he couldn’t make the words come out. Part of him was still jealous that Nobunaga had known Uvogin so much longer. He sighed as his friend rambled on about the new #4, that quiet kid who’d joined up with them on Greed Island. Shalnark stared at the coffee glumly. He didn’t want to admit it, but he kind of missed the rare nights when Nobunaga would curl up behind him in bed, forcing him even closer to Uvo as the pair bickered about blankets over the pillow. It had always been a bit odd, but nice, warm and safe and ridiculous enough to justify itself. He sighed again and Nobunaga coughed lightly. 

“You good, kid?” 

“Hmm? Oh, yes, fine. The coffee maker broke, so I’m still waiting for my first cup. Just tired, I guess. Didn’t get much sleep.”

Nobunaga wheezed through the phone. “Oh, I’m sure you didn’t—those assholes are nearly as bad as you when they really get going. Fucking monsters, all of you.”

The coffee maker beeped and Shalnark jumped, glad his friend couldn’t see how hard he was blushing. “You have no idea,” he giggled. He poured himself a cup and wondering if he should ask Nobunaga for his opinion—the situation with Uvogin had been rather complicated at first, and the older pair had gone back to being mostly platonic after about a year of Shal being around, but he might have some thoughts about how the blonde could go about letting Feitan and Phinks know he was interested. He stared at his reflection in the coffee and frowned. 

“Well, don’t let it bother you,” Nobunaga was saying, “maybe get some earplugs or something. How long are you planning to stay?” 

“Hmmm.” Shalnark reached for the cream and sugar, mixing it in slowly. “That depends,” he said carefully. 

“On what?”

“How much they want me around.” The blonde sucked his spoon clean and moved to the couch, glancing over at the door to his friends’ room. “And, hm... in what capacity,” he added. 

Nobunaga snorted. “They love you, Shal, they’re not gonna kick you out anytime soon. Even those assholes understand... Well. You know,” he mumbled awkwardly. 

“I know,” Shalnark said gently. He sighed and sipped his coffee, still trying to gauge what he should say. “Nobu?”

“What’s up?”

“When, um... When I came around, how did... How did you and Uvo discuss it?” 

“Oh.” Nobunaga cleared his throat and said something with his hand over the receiver. It sounded like he was walking for a few minutes before Shalnark heard him sigh into the phone again. “Why are you asking that, Shal?” 

Shalnark smirked. “We’ve never talked about it, and it’s kind of weird that we haven’t, I guess.” 

“Hmmm. Well... I dunno, we’d never been like, exclusive, or anything. I had that girlfriend at the time, remember?” 

“Oh, right,” Shalnark said cheerfully. He was frowning. That was definitely not the same situation he was in now. 

Nobunaga sighed again. “Please tell me you’re not about to do something insane, Shal.”

“And what would I be doing?” Shalnark asked, trying to sound innocent. 

“Don’t—ugh. Look, Phinks and Feitan are fucking weird, kid. I don’t want you getting hurt. You’ve been through enough this past year.” He cleared his throat and continued. “We... we all have.” 

“I never said anything about Phinks and Feitan,” Shalnark whined. He took another sip of his coffee, wishing his heart would stop racing. “I was just asking, Nobu, jeez.” 

Nobunaga groaned. “Those poor hotel guests. Christ, I can’t even imagine—and I really don’t want to, ugh. Ugghhh. Shal, you’re fucking crazy, you know that?”

“Again, you’re the one implying I want to sleep with them,” the blonde giggled. “I was just asking about Uvo!” He hiccuped slightly and a sigh came through the phone. He swallowed hard. 

“Please, be careful, kid,” Nobunaga said softly. “Those two are lunatics. They don’t care about anyone but themselves.” 

“I just—I can’t keep being alone,” Shalnark whispered suddenly, “I—it should’ve been me instead.” His voice wavered and he gulped half of his coffee in one go. “Sorry. Not sure what’s up with me this morning.”

Nobunaga sniffled and cleared his throat. “Don’t be sorry, Shal, you know I miss him too. But this is exactly why I’m worried. You can’t just—yeah, Machi, gimme a minute—Christ, kid, please promise me you won’t do anything stupid?” 

“Define stupid.”

“You know damn well what I mean. You’re all over the place. Just—FUCK, MACHI, I SAID GIMME A MINUTE, OKAY?—Sorry. Seriously, don’t get mixed up with those guys. I’m not allowed to kill Troupe members, remember?”

Shalnark giggled and shook his head. “You’re worrying over nothing, Nobu, I’m just playing around. Go before Machi breaks that rule.”

“I love you, kid. You know that, right?”

“Yes,” Shalnark whispered, “I—um—same to you, Nobunaga. Bye.” He hung up and leaned back with a groan, trying to decide if he should take his advice. Nobunaga was overprotective. He always had been, and it had gotten worse since Uvo died. But he was also fairly responsible, and Shalnark knew he was probably right about Phinks and Feitan being too wrapped up in themselves to handle the emotional maelstrom he’d become over the past eight months. They’d barely paid him any attention on Greed Island, constantly making excuses to break off from the Troupe and run around on their own. He sighed and finished the rest of his coffee before heading back for another cup. It probably didn’t matter. In all likelihood, they’d just been teasing each other—who knows, maybe that was something they did frequently, talked about fucking their friends in the heat of the moment. Shalnark stared at his second cup and reached for some toast. Another detail of his friends’ dirty talk slipped into his mind and he blushed. A glory hole? Really? He’d always assumed they were kinky, but he never would’ve guessed Phinks could stand the idea of sharing Feitan with anyone, even a perfect stranger. Shal shifted his weight awkwardly as his body warmed with interest. It was way too early to be thinking about these things. 

Feitan opened his eyes slowly and smiled, nuzzling into Phinks’ chest. His legs ached from how roughly they’d been tugged around—a pleasant ache, a reminder of how eager his lover was to fuck him as hard as he could. He sighed happily and gently pressed his lips to his tan skin. Sunlight filtered through the room and he squinted, vaguely wondering what time it might be. The question wasn’t urgent enough to make him want to move, though. He sank deeper into the warm arms enveloping him and smiled to himself. Shalnark’s laugh snuck under the door and Feitan’s eyes flew open with a start as he remembered the conversation he and Phinks had been having last night. He giggled sleepily. It was more than a little creepy that they’d both been so into the idea of sleeping with the blonde, especially considering he was actually staying with them for an indefinite period of time, but he suspected Shal would be flattered rather than perturbed. He’d noticed his eyes following Phinks around the room a few nights ago. Feitan rolled over and studied his lover’s palms. They were large and heavy, surprisingly soft for how rough they looked, and the perfect size for cradling one of his own slim hands. He smiled dreamily and closed his eyes again. The Shalnark problem would just have to wait.


	3. More, More, More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting down to business! My goodness, these boys have some great stamina.

It was noon when Phinks finally woke up, reluctantly dragging himself out of the bed to take a piss. He scrubbed his face aggressively and frowned at his reflection. High-pitched electronic noises were coming from the main room, which meant Shalnark was out there playing video games, completely unaware that he and Feitan had been discussing whether they should sleep with him. Phinks groaned. He felt guilty for even considering it. Shal had come to visit his closest friends, he was still mourning, he didn’t ask to be included in their slightly out-of-control sex life. Not that the manipulator had ever taken anyone else into consideration: Phinks could recall far too many nights with his head stuffed under a pillow, desperately trying to drown out the sounds Shal made when he was getting fucked. Phinks blushed slightly as he thought of one night in particular, when he’d just so happened to listen attentively while jacking off. His cock twitched slightly at the memory. Thin arms wrapped around his waist and he nearly jumped out of his skin. 

“Fei, Jesus, don’t—“

“Come back to bed,” Feitan murmured into his back, “too cold without you.” 

Phinks chuckled and turned around, hugging Feitan close before he could jump back. “You’re too cute, Fei, you’re gonna kill me.” 

“Bring breakfast first,” Feitan yawned. He snickered and slipped out of the blonde’s arms just as he was coming up with a retort, dashing back into their bed. Phinks rolled his eyes as his lover giggled from under the covers. “Pretty please!” 

“Fine, fine,” Phinks chuckled. He scratched his chest and pulled on a robe, heading into the main room. 

Shalnark sat up excitedly. “Well, look who’s finally awake!” 

“Hey, Shal,” Phinks mumbled. He blushed and fumbled with the coffee, managing to spill most of it on his hands. He cursed under his breath. 

“It’s probably cold,” Shalnark called from the other room, “I made it hours ago. You two really sleep in late!” 

Phinks scoffed and finished cleaning up the spill, shaking his head as he brewed another pot. “I get it, man, I’m sorry we left you alone all morning. Didn’t realize you were such an early bird.” 

“Oh, it’s fine,” Shalnark said brightly. He grinned and strode across the room, leaning casually beside Phinks and thoughtfully fingering the neckline of his robe. “I’m sure you needed the rest,” he murmured. 

Phinks froze with his mug halfway to his mouth. His eyes flashed between Shalnark’s smiling eyes and the hand on his robe, wishing his brain would wake up and tell him what was going on. He blinked and drank an oversized gulp. “Uh huh?”

Shalnark laughed and reached behind him for a glass, quickly turning his back to fill it in the sink. His palms were sweating. “Let me know if you guys want to do anything interesting today. You know where to find me,” he said as casually as he could. Shouldn’t he say something? He suddenly felt nervous. They were both into him, weren’t they? So shouldn’t he just admit what he’d overheard? The words wouldn’t come.

“Okay,” Phinks said slowly. He shook his head and started arranging some food for Feitan. Was Shal flirting with him? Impossible. Well, not entirely impossible. He watched his friend walk back to the couch, appreciating the gentle sway of his hips as he moved. Phinks had never given it much thought, but Shal had a  _ fantastic _ ass. He glanced through the bedroom door and then back to the couch. His legs were already moving. 

Shalnark jumped slightly as a chin came down on his shoulder. Phinks hummed inquisitively at the console in his hands. He poked at the screen.

“Whatcha got there?” 

His voice was low and playful, a soft murmur right next to Shalnark’s ear. The younger man felt his cheeks warm. 

“Oh, it’s stupid,” he laughed, “nothing you’d be interested in.” 

Phinks snorted and stood up. “And how do you know what I like?”

“Oh, I know more than you think,” Shalnark teased without thinking. His eyes widened and he snapped his gaze back to his game. Over the edge of the screen he caught red blush spreading across Phinks’ cheeks. 

“What are you trying to say, Shal?” Phinks asked quietly. He shifted his weight and looked at the bedroom again, wishing Feitan were there to tell him what to do. He took a hesitant step back from the couch and stared at the mug in his hands. His reflection blinked nervously back at him. 

Shalnark swallowed his grin and shrugged. “You seem tired, Phinksy. Up late?” 

“Well—“

“Phinks,” Feitan called, “hurry up.” 

Phinks looked over his shoulder and then back at Shalnark, wondering if he should take the bait.

“He’s waiting,” Shalnark said softly, “and I have a feeling you know better than to keep him.” 

“I—um—I—“ Phinks stammered. His face felt like it was on fire. He rushed into the bedroom and slammed the door, abruptly shoving Feitan’s breakfast into his hands. 

“Phinks? What is wrong?” 

“I think Shal might be flirting with me,” the blonde gasped, “and I think—I think he may have heard us last night.” 

Feitan giggled and sipped his tea. “Good.” 

“Good? Are you out of your mind? This is—“

“Don’t you want?” Feitan asked, surprised. “This is good, baichi. Shal very cute.” He took another sip of his tea, grinning at how hard Phinks was blushing. “Almost cute as you,” he teased. 

Phinks opened and closed his mouth without speaking. His stomach did a somersault and he buried his face in the pillows. “It’s  _ such _ a bad idea,” he mumbled through the fabric. 

“Maybe, but so hot,” Feitan murmured. He placed his food on the bedside table and slowly traced the blonde’s spine through his robe. “You fuck him, I fuck him, you fuck me, everyone happy.” He giggled again as Phinks glanced up at him. 

“Well, when you put it like that, it’s hard to come up with any negatives,” Phinks grumbled. He was getting hard just thinking about it: Shal under him with his fingers buried in Feitan, or maybe Feitan fucking Shal while he watched, or maybe... He reached out and pulled Feitan into a slow kiss. The small man grinned against his lips. 

“See? You a slut too,” he murmured. He giggled again and ran his fingers through the blonde’s thick hair, tugging him closer. Phinks moaned softly. Feitan untied the belt on his robe and slid a hand across his chest, smiling as his fingers traveled over rippling muscles and smooth skin. 

Phinks pressed his hand into the small of Feitan’s back to tug him closer. “Fei, baby?”

“Mmm?”

“I’m sorry I ripped your ropes.” 

Feitan groaned as he remembered. He pulled back to scowl at Phinks. “Yes, baichi, very rude. Lucky you, I have more.”

“Oh, I know,” Phinks breathed. He moved his mouth to Feitan’s neck, gently pressing his lips to each of the dark hickeys he’d left there. “But I was thinking,” he murmured, “about how I’m really too strong for them?”

“Yes, yes, so strong,” Feitan sighed. That had been a recurring problem. The enhancer couldn’t resist displaying his strength by breaking free. Feitan wasn’t sure where this was going, but his body was definitely sparking with interest.

“And about Shal’s power,” Phinks whispered. He took the tiny lobe of Feitan’s ear between his teeth and tugged it lightly. “About letting you really do anything you want with me.”

“Ohhh,” Feitan sighed. He kissed Phinks hungrily, slipping his tongue into his mouth. Phinks chuckled and pressed against him, carding a hand through his hair to pull him closer. A big hand pawed at Feitan’s ass and he whimpered softly. He trailed his nails down the blonde’s chest and circled a dark nipple, smirking at the soft hiss he let out. “Baichi, you’re so  _ big,” _ he purred as he palmed the hard mound between his legs, “so handsome and strong.” 

Phinks grinned bashfully. He hid his red face in the smaller man’s neck. “What do you want now, Fei?” 

“Go tease him,” Feitan whispered. He giggled at the shocked look in his lover’s eyes. “Such a pretty boy, I know he want you,” he snickered. 

“W-what should I do?” 

“Hmm.” Feitan rubbed him slowly as he considered the situation. Phinks rocked his hips into his hand and he smirked, moving his head out of reach as the blonde tried to kiss him. He slid the robe off of Phinks’ shoulders. “No robe,” he whispered, “just walk by.” He sucked lightly on the blonde’s neck until he let out a small whimper. “Make me more tea.” He rolled away and giggled at the frustrated sound Phinks let out. “Go on, pretty boy.” 

Phinks huffed and dragged himself from the bed. “You drive me crazy, you know that?” He grinned at the small pile of black hair sticking out of the blankets and turned to the mirror, flexing his muscles as he moved. “I am pretty hot,” he chuckled. 

“Very,” Feitan agreed enthusiastically. 

“Alright, baby, let’s do this,” Phinks growled. He looked over at Feitan again. “I better get two mouths on my cock after strutting around like an idiot, though.” 

Shalnark didn’t look up from his phone as Phinks walked in. He had his headphones in, trying to focus on the moment Phinks had realized Feitan was being serious about letting him hear. Was Phinks actually into the idea, or just teasing Fei? The enhancer’s heavy footsteps fell closer to the couch and he ripped the headphones out, shoving his phone deep in his pockets as he fought to catch his breath. Shalnark glanced over the top of the couch and barely held back a shocked squeak. Phinks walked right past him. The younger man turned his head to watch him walk, smiling to himself as he appreciated the knots of muscles in his broad shoulders. Phinks yawned dramatically and stretched as he flicked the kettle on. Shalnark grinned as the tall blonde leaned slowly from side to side, letting his eyes wander down his muscular back and toned calves, idly wishing he would turn around so he could see the obvious tent in his briefs again. Phinks smirked at his warped reflection in the kettle and dropped a tea bag into the mug. 

“What happened to the robe, Phinks?” 

The enhancer chuckled as he turned around. He leaned his elbows on the counter and grinned at his friend. “Fei wanted me to take it off.” 

Shalnark hummed thoughtfully. “You two certainly seem to enjoy each other.” 

“Wouldn’t you?” Phinks asked in a low voice. He smirked as the manipulator’s cheeks turned slightly pink. The smile turned into a slight frown as he noticed the headphones tangled in his lap. “Listening to something interesting?”

“Oh, I’d say,” Shalnark purred. He leaned his head on one hand, no longer pretending to be looking at anything other than his friend’s prominent erection. He sighed appreciatively. Phinks narrowed his eyes in confusion. 

“Well, what is it, then?” 

Shalnark grinned brightly and toyed with the idea of being honest. He decided to draw it out. “Just something intriguing I recorded recently. A bit of motivation, you could say.” He stood up and traipsed across the room, keeping his gaze locked on the enhancer’s eyes. He was enjoying this little game. He wanted to see how long he could tease Phinks before the other man made a move. “You look nervous, Phinksy. Everything alright?”

Phinks went bright red. “Well, I—“

“Something on your mind, Phinks?” Shalnark grinned at him and leaned onto the counter beside him, arching his back ever so slightly. 

“I have a feeling you’re up to something,” Phinks mumbled, “but I can’t tell what it is.” 

Shalnark laughed and rested a cheek on his hand, batting his lashes over an innocent smile. “Gee, I’m not sure what you mean, Phinks. Mind elaborating?” 

“Hmmm.” Phinks looked back at the bedroom door. Feitan was standing just inside, slowly pulling his shirt over his head as soon as their eyes met. The blonde swallowed. “This can’t be real,” he whispered nervously. 

“Hmm?” Shalnark glanced over his shoulder but Feitan had already ducked behind the door, leaving him with a boring view of a bedside table. He sighed. “You two are absolutely terrible hosts, you know. What’s a guy supposed to do to entertain himself around here?” 

The kettle whistled and Phinks jumped at the chance to turn away from Shalnark, pouring the water so quickly that some of it splashed out onto the manipulator’s hand. He yelped and wrung it painfully. 

“Phinks! Watch it!”

“Oh, god, I’m sorry, Shal,” Phinks gasped. He took the wet hand and held it up, inspecting the small burn mark. “Not too bad, though, right?” 

Shalnark smiled and stepped a bit closer. His friend’s hands were very warm, and much softer than he would’ve expected. “Just warn me next time,” he murmured. 

“Huh?” Phinks reached for a cloth and wet it, tenderly pressing it against Shalnark’s injured hand. His heart was racing. He felt like he might be the biggest idiot in the world. This was all going to shit in the stupidest way possible. 

“If you’re trying to make me scream,” Shalnark purred, “let me know, ‘kay?” He flexed his fingers and stroked Phinks’ jaw, giggling at the way it fell open in shock. “God, you’re slow.”

Phinks leaned over and kissed him, hard, pressing their bodies together as he shoved the younger man against the counter. Shal let out a surprised moan and he grinned, tugging his head back by his hair. “Fuck you, you little perv,” he growled, “how much did you hear last night?” 

“Everything,” Shalnark giggled. He slid a hand down the enhancer’s broad chest and playfully snapped the waistband of his briefs. “Well, I guess I missed some of it, cause you were  _ really _ begging by the time I woke up.” 

“Christ,” Phinks groaned. He dragged him closer and kissed him again, intoxicated by the strange feeling of a mouth that wasn’t attached to Feitan. The blonde was certainly easier to kiss, being so much closer to his own height, but his lips were more plush, thicker and somehow still smiling. Phinks ran a hand down his side and caressed his hip, marveling at how different his body felt against him. 

Shalnark draped his arms around the taller man’s neck and pulled back, grinning mischievously. “Aren’t we forgetting someone?” 

“I’m gonna regret this, aren’t I?”

“Not if you do what you’re told.” Shalnark squeaked as Phinks lifted him up, clutching a fistful of his hair for stability. Strong hands pulled his legs around the broad torso and he giggled, tucking his head into his friend’s neck. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” 

Phinks grunted and stumbled towards the bedroom. “Experimenting,” he mumbled, “but man, you’re a lot bigger than Fei.” 

“I thought you were supposed to be strong,” Shalnark teased. He kissed Phinks again, realizing as he did that he hadn’t actually kissed anyone in eight months. His heart sank. “Put me down,” he whispered. 

“Why should I?”

“No, seriously,” Shalnark gasped, “it’s—I just feel dizzy.”

Phinks frowned and dropped him to the floor. He glanced over at the bedroom and caught a playful wink from Feitan. He sighed. “Shal,” he said gently, “are you sure about this? I—“ 

“Oh, definitely,” Shalnark purred. Now that he was on his feet again he felt more like himself, more emotionally stable. He tugged Phinks into a deep kiss, moaning softly when his hands pressed against the base of his spine. “Just don’t try to boss me around, Phinksy, you should leave that to Feitan.” 

“Noted,” Phinks grunted. “And you know I fucking hate that nickname, right?” 

“Duh,” Shalnark giggled. He grabbed his hand and practically skipped towards the bedroom, eager to get started. He grinned as he saw Feitan spread across the bed. “Oh, good morning, Feitan,” he chirped, “I’ve just been having the most interesting chat with your boyfriend, about some things I overheard—“

“Take off your clothes,” Feitan said abruptly. He smirked at the shock in the blonde’s eyes and crawled down the bed towards him, fingering the edge of his shirt. “Kiss me first.” 

Shalnark leaned down and tentatively carded his fingers through his friend’s black hair, slowly sinking their mouths together. He was surprised at how gently Feitan kissed him. The smaller man tenderly cradled his cheeks and pulled him lower, falling back onto the bed as Shalnark scrambled after him. A big hand palmed over his ass and the blonde jerked his head back. 

“Don’t mind me,” Phinks laughed, “I’m just appreciating the view.” He leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to Shal’s neck. “I agree with Fei about the clothes, though,” he murmured. 

Feitan giggled and slipped a hand under the hem of Shalnark’s shirt. The blonde gasped. “Jeez, Fei, your hands are freezing,” he laughed.

“See! It’s not just me,” Phinks chuckled. He reached for Feitan and kissed him deeply, sighing happily into the familiarity of his mouth. “His hands are always cold,” he murmured, “it doesn’t make any sense.” He pecked the tip of Feitan’s nose and turned back to Shalnark, abruptly yanking his shirt over his head. The blonde frowned at him. 

“Don’t you dare rip my clothes, Phinks.” 

“He didn’t,” Feitan mumbled. He sat up and slowly trailed his hand down the blonde’s undershirt, smiling softly to himself. “Off.” 

Shalnark grinned and slowly complied, pushing up onto his knees as he stripped to his skin. Feitan hummed appreciatively and kissed his bare chest. Phinks lay back and let out a low whistle. The manipulator laughed and rolled onto his back, quickly removing his pants. A small hand traced the faded scars on his chest and he blushed. Feitan leaned over and kissed his cheek. 

“Two pretty boys for me,” Feitan giggled. He started to move to a nipple and then glanced back up at his friend. “Okay?”

“Yes,” Shalnark breathed, “do whatever you want, Fei.”

Phinks chuckled and wrapped an arm around Feitan’s waist, palming the front of his briefs. “I wouldn’t say that if I were you.” He ground his hips against his boyfriend’s ass as the smaller man kissed the other blonde, watching his slim fingers draw delicate circles around a pink nipple. He groaned and clambered awkwardly over their bodies, tapping Feitan on the shoulder. “Hold up. While we’re on the subject, Shal, anything we should know? Like, is there anything we shouldn’t—“

“I’m an adult, Phinks,” Shalnark snapped, “and I don’t say things I don’t mean.” His glare softened as he took in the genuine concern in his friend’s eyes. “Well, I guess I don’t really like being tied up,” he said gently. Feitan made a disappointed noise and he laughed. “Oh, and if either of you say ‘pussy,’ I’ll kill you, got it?” 

“Got it,” Phinks grinned. He lay down and kissed the blonde slowly, running a hand through his soft hair. He could feel Feitan’s hair brushing against his hand as the small man kissed the back of Shalnark’s neck. The blonde moaned softly and arched into him so he slipped his tongue into his mouth, sucking him closer. Shalnark gasped suddenly and leaned his head back. Feitan had sucked a small hickey onto the side of his neck, just above his shoulder, and Phinks used the blonde’s momentary distraction to leave a matching one on the other side. “So,” he murmured as he moved back to his mouth, “if I get to fuck that tight little hole, anything I  _ should _ say instead? Cause I think you might’ve noticed I tend to talk a lot.” 

Shalnark breathed out a laugh as he felt Feitan grind against his hip, reaching an arm up to take a fistful of his hair. “That’s pretty good, Phinksy,” he teased. The enhancer growled in his ear and bit down hard on his neck, grinning as Shalnark’s hips bucked into the air. Shalnark gasped and yanked his head back, dropping Feitan’s hair to kiss Phinks aggressively. “And don’t you dare mark me up like you did Fei, I am  _ not _ your little slut, pal.” 

“You look like slut to me,” Feitan giggled into his neck. He reached a hand around to rub his palm between the manipulator’s thighs, grinning at his boyfriend as the younger man sighed happily. “Kiss me, baichi,” he whispered, “I love you.” 

“Fuck,” Phinks mumbled. He reached for Feitan and kissed him passionately, wondering what the little bastard had planned for him. He heard Shalnark gasp beneath them and glanced down. Feitan’s hand had slipped under his waistband and between his legs, clearly teasing the younger blonde with light touches. Phinks groaned and kissed him harder, feeling his dick strain against his own briefs. A hand tugged at the fabric and he grunted into Feitan’s mouth, but teeth came down on his lip just as he was about to pull away to investigate what was happening. Feitan grinned and pulled his lip harder. Phinks’ hips jerked forward as the unfamiliar hand, which he’d deduced must be attached to Shalnark, pulled his cock free and carefully wrapped around his girth. 

“Oooh,” Shalnark giggled. He sat up slightly, grinding down against Feitan’s hand as he leaned over to nip at his stomach. “I can see why you’re so loud, Fei,” he teased. The small man smirked and rubbed his thumb a few quick circles over his clit. “Oh, yes,” Shal gasped, “please—oh, fuck you!” His hips crashed back to the bed as Feitan removed his hand, scowling up at his giggling face. 

Phinks rocked his hips into Shalnark’s hand, trying to find friction. “He’s such a tease, this one,” he muttered. Feitan clicked his tongue disapprovingly and he blushed. “It’s worth it, though,” he added quickly. 

Shalnark rolled his eyes and shoved Phinks over to strip his boxers off, slowly kissing his way back up his thighs. He giggled as Phinks’ breathing slowed. Feitan ground against his hips and he arched his back, tracing the blonde’s spider tattoo with his tongue until he earned a small noise. He glanced over his shoulder. “Well, Fei, what do you think?” He wrapped his fingers around the base of Phinks’ cock and squeezed it lightly. “Should I try to fit this thing in my mouth, or make him wait?” 

“Wait,” Feitan scoffed. He pulled his own briefs off and scrambled off the bed, rummaging through a black backpack under the bedside table. He snickered and Shalnark glanced up. Feitan was hiding something behind his back, sporting a devious glint in his eye that made the manipulator shiver. Phinks looked over at him anxiously. 

“Uhh, I’d like my dick sucked, if anyone cares.”

“Hush,” Feitan tittered.

“Whatcha got there, Fei?” Shal asked brightly. He traced a slow swirl between the top of Phinks’ muscular thighs and the base of his erection, giggling at the way his legs twitched. 

Feitan just grinned. He leaned over and kissed Phinks on the cheek before nipping his ear, turning just enough to show the manipulator what he was holding. It was a butt plug, and a surprisingly thick one at that, topped with an explosion of fluffy pink fibers. Shalnark burst out laughing. He tweaked one of the blonde’s nipples as he reached for Feitan, straddling the man underneath him to kiss the back of the transmuter’s neck. 

“Love the way your mind works,” he murmured as he rocked his hips forward. Phinks groaned and wrapped his hands around his ass, tugging him down harder. Feitan snickered and climbed into the bed. He ducked behind Shal as quickly as he could, setting the toy and a bottle of lube between the enhancer’s long legs before wrapping his arms around their friend’s torso. His hand slid up to play with his nipples, stroking and gently pinching them until they were hard and the blonde was panting, grinding down into Phinks faster. Feitan giggled and yanked a fistful of blonde hair back. Shal moaned as his head was jerked backwards, closing his eyes until he felt soft lips suck on his ear. He glanced down at Phinks. The big man’s eyes were half-closed, lingering on Feitan’s hands on Shal’s skin as he tugged the younger man’s weight across his erection. Shalnark smirked. He removed Phinks’ hands from his ass and pinned them to his chest, twisting his head around to kiss Feitan as best he could. 

“Shal,” Feitan said softly, “His mouth is so empty. How to be useful, hmm?” His hand slipped between the blonde’s legs again, slowly stroking over his hard clit. 

“Oh,  _ yes,” _ Shalnark breathed. He tumbled off of Phinks and tossed his underwear across the room, leaning over to kiss the blonde deeply. “How do you want him, Fei?” 

Phinks glanced down at the man between his legs and groaned, sitting up slightly. “Well, I’m getting on my knees,” he grumbled, “Shal, just lay down, I guess.” 

Feitan giggled as he watched the blondes rearrange themselves on the bed, shuffling around to kiss Phinks’ spine. “Very good boy,” he chuckled, “so thoughtful.” 

“Yeah, well, can you at least fuck me before putting that thing in? It’s been ages since I felt your cock, baby—oh, fuck,” Phinks gasped. Feitan’s tongue flickered around his entrance and he rocked his hips back, already desperate for more. A firm grip tugged his chin forward and he looked up at Shalnark’s grinning face. 

“Does he even know what to do?” Shalnark called to Feitan. 

Phinks snorted and dragged his hips closer. “Fuck you, Shal, I’m right here,” he mumbled. He slowly slid his flat tongue across the blonde’s lips, parting him slightly with two fingers. He used his free hand to cup his ass reassuringly and tug him a bit closer, gently lapping at the warmth between his legs. A hand crawled through his hair and he smiled. He nudged his folds open with his nose and got to work, unconsciously translating the movements of Feitan’s tongue through his body into Shal. Phinks heard a soft noise and thrust his tongue back into his warm hole, trying to figure out what he’d done right. He dragged his thumb across his clit and dipped lower. He was rewarded with a quiet moan so he opened his jaw wider and circled his tongue around again, sliding his face up and down as his friend ground into him. A finger pushed inside him and he moaned, losing his focus as he rocked back. The grip in his hair tightened. 

“Phinks, please,” Shalnark gasped, “I need you.”

“Fuck, you’re so cute,” Phinks mumbled. He pressed his thumb against the blonde’s clit and thrust his tongue inside him, gently grazing his teeth across him as he moved his head. Shalnark whimpered and he grinned. He licked at him more aggressively, glancing up as he buried his face in his sopping cunt. The finger inside him curled and he moaned again, swirling his tongue back and forth as Shalnark’s thighs trembled around his ears. He could barely construct a coherent thought. Every neuron was focused on devouring Shal, tasting more of him, doing anything he needed to do to hear him moaning. Because he tasted fucking  _ good,  _ Phinks realized, and it was so goddamn cute the way he bit down on his lip as his hips bucked into his mouth. 

“Such a good boy,” Feitan murmured approvingly. He slicked another finger and stretched Phinks wider, grinning as the pressure sent his lover deeper into their friend. His own cock ached to be touched. He was fairly surprised that he was already so hard, given he hadn’t even caused Phinks any pain yet, but there was something about the addition of their friend that seemed to be turning him on far more than he’d anticipated. 

Shalnark dug his nails into Phinks’ scalp and bucked into his face with another whimper, gasping as the enhancer immediately sucked his clit into his lips. “Oh, god, ah, Phinks,” he moaned, “r-right there, please!” A satisfied hum resonated through his body and his thighs clenched around the blonde’s head, every muscle in his legs trembling as he felt that tongue continue its deliberate pattern. He opened his eyes to see Feitan adding a third finger and felt Phinks react by moving his head faster, the vision disappearing behind his eyelids as he gasped for breath. “S-so, n-no, I’m, I’m gonna, no,” he whimpered vaguely. Strong fingers found his hand on the sheets and wove between his own, tenderly squeezing him as if to say that it was okay, good, in fact, if he came as Phinks ate him out. His back arched up with a small cry. 

“So pretty, Shal,” Feitan said cheerfully, “you look so hot like this.” He scissored his fingers open and smiled at the stifled sound Phinks made.

“Fuck fuck fuck,” Shalnark yelped, “oh, my god, Phinks, yes!” 

Phinks moaned as Shal’s thighs shook violently around his head, trying to drink up every last drop of him before the manipulator could push him away. He was pretty proud of himself for making Shal cum so fast—it had been  _ years _ since he’d eaten pussy, and he’d been slightly convinced he was going to fuck up. But Shalnark was a writhing, moaning mess above him, gasping for air as his orgasm tore through his entire body. He groaned a soft curse and tugged Phinks’ hair up. 

“Wow, uh, gimme a sec,” he panted. 

Phinks dragged him down and kissed his neck, ignoring the disgusted squeal Shal let out as his sticky face connected with his skin. “That was so fucking hot, baby,” he growled, “I could do that for hours.” He yelped as Feitan smacked his ass and yanked his hand out. Shalnark giggled vaguely as Phinks collapsed on top of him and flipped over, glaring at Feitan. “What was that for?” 

“Shal is not—“ Feitan started. His face went red and he tried to calm down, realizing he was overreacting. “Nothing.” 

“Oh, Fei,” Phinks gasped. He scrambled down and tackled him in a bear hug, planting sloppy kisses all over his face and neck. “I love you, baby, I love you so much, please forgive me, it just slipped out, I’m sorry, Fei, I’m really sorry.” He glanced over at Shalnark apologetically. “I guess you’ll need another nickname,” he mumbled. Feitan jabbed a finger into his stomach and he eased up just enough to let the smaller man come up for air, not intending to let go until he accepted his apology. “Fei, you know I love you, baby,” he continued, “it’s just—he’s just—Shal, help me out, will ya?” 

Shalnark shrugged and lazily twirled a piece of black hair around his finger. “I dunno, I think Fei’s right to be upset. You can’t tell us apart, Phinksy?” He pouted up at the big man, trying not to laugh at his enraged glare. “And after Fei was so good to you, giving you what you wanted without even making you wait? I think,” he purred, leaning over to kiss Feitan’s brow, “that we should make him pay for that, don’t you, baby?” 

“Oh, fuck,” Phinks groaned. 

Feitan giggled and shoved the blonde off of him, reaching over to pull Shalnark into a kiss. “Hmm, good idea,” he chirped, “what to do?” 

“Hmm,” the younger man hummed thoughtfully. He drummed his fingers down Feitan’s slim torso and up the length of his erection, smiling as his eyes glazed over. “I think,” he murmured as he kissed his neck, “I want to suck this beautiful dick you’ve got, and I think you should tie this idiot up and do whatever it is you do to get him so deliciously desperate for you. I’d like to know why he gets so scared when you say you love him.” He arched his back instinctively as a warm hand traveled up his spine, glaring over his shoulder at Phinks. “I don’t remember saying you could touch me again,” he said threateningly. 

“Oops,” Phinks grinned. He pulled his hand back and rested it on Feitan’s thigh, giving him a slight squeeze. “You gonna make me pay for that, too, baby?” He gasped as Feitan’s hand connected with his cheek. “That wasn’t that hard.”

Feitan growled and took a fistful of his hair. “You think you funny, baichi?” He stood on the bed and yanked Phinks roughly after him as he hopped to the floor. “Don’t fucking move.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve got him,” Shalnark giggled. He sat on Phinks’ stomach, pinning him awkwardly over his bent knees. The enhancer squirmed uncomfortably and started to move his legs. Shalnark clicked his tongue disapprovingly and smacked him, hard, giggling at the way his cock jumped. “Oh, this is gonna be fun.”

“You’re gonna break my fucking legs,” Phinks groaned, “and then what, asshole?” 

Shalnark just flattened across his tan chest and smiled blithely. He traced a finger down the bigger man’s sternum, idly fantasizing about how good it would look above him when he finally got fucked. He sighed and laid an ear on one of his firm pecs. He grinned. “Your heart is racing, sweetheart. That desperate little cockslut of yours must be  _ mean, _ hmm?” 

“How—“ Feitan started. He rolled his eyes. “So damn loud, Phinks.” He winked at Shalnark and held up a ball gag. 

“My goodness, what else is in that bag of yours?”

Phinks frowned and leaned his head back to see what Feitan was holding now. “Oh, c’mon, babe, I’m not that bad, and you know you love the dumb shit I say to rile you up, and I lo—mmph!”

“Hush,” Feitan hummed as he strapped the gag into place. He smiled and gently kissed his lover’s brow. “So pretty when you shut up!” He waved a hand at Shalnark and the manipulator rolled off of Phinks with a sigh. Phinks groaned and stretched his legs out, scowling down at the blonde as he did. He grunted something unintelligible and Shalnark leaned over to lick the spittle dribbling down the corner of his mouth.

“Where do you want him, Fei?”

Feitan pointed to the bedpost and tugged out a length of rope. Shalnark grinned at Phinks and pulled his wrists up against the wood, wrapping his hands around the knob as the enhancer shook his head angrily. The blonde giggled and watched Feitan expertly tie his wrists up.

“Gee, you’re good at that. What else can I do for you, angel?”

“Not nice enough to be angel,” Feitan tittered. His face had flushed the most charming shade of pink and Shalnark couldn’t resist reaching for him, pulling him into a slow kiss as he ran a hand through his hair. The transmuter sighed happily and sank into his mouth, crawling over Phinks to cradle Shal’s face. They tumbled back onto the bed as their embrace deepened. Wet tongues danced together and Feitan moaned, sliding a hand to the small of his friend’s back to tug him closer. “I like you,” he murmured against his soft lips, “you just so sweet.”

Shalnark smiled and ran a hand down Feitan’s side as he kissed him again. “I like you, too, Fei, you’re so cute and fun to kiss.”

“We should just forget him,” Feitan giggled, “he is fine there.”

“Awwww, but I liked all those little noises he made when you were playing with him last night,” Shalnark complained. He sat up and gave Phinks’ ass an experimental squeeze. “Seems a real shame to waste such a handsome toy,” he sighed. He smacked his palm against the firm flesh and giggled as the blonde’s hips jerked away from the quickness of his hands. 

Feitan grinned and reached for the riding crop. “He like it harder. Always so greedy.”

“My goodness, aren’t you a lucky one,” Shalnark laughed. He gently stroked Phinks’ hair as the big man shook his head, giggling at the pleading look in his eyes. “Don’t act so innocent, Phinksy, I know how much you like it.” He cocked his head as a thought occurred to him. “Fei, does he have a signal when he’s gagged up like this?” 

“Three kicks,” Feitan murmured. He crawled behind Phinks and tenderly kissed the back of his neck, the small dip between his shoulder blades, every vertebrae of his long spine as he stroked his warm skin. “Can leg move, baichi?” 

Phinks grunted and bent one of his knees up, kicking down on the bed forcefully. Feitan smiled and hugged his waist. 

“Aww, you guys are so cute I’m gonna be sick,” Shalnark teased. He reached for the forgotten butt plug and held it up with a grin. “Fei, mind if I put this in first? I just feel like it’ll be  _ so _ cute when he’s really squirming.” 

Feitan laughed and nodded, passing his friend the lube. “You so mean, Shal, he will go crazy.” 

“God, I hope so,” the blonde giggled. He spread Phinks’ legs a bit wider and pushed two slick fingers into him, grinning at the low moan that came through the gag. “Oooh, look at him trying to fuck himself right now, Fei, you must really love this tight little ass on your pretty cock.” He curled his fingers slightly and began to move them in and out, feeling his own juices dribble down his legs. The desperate whimpers from the big man were making him ache to be filled. He started to slip a hand between his legs and yelped when leather snapped against his ass. 

“So greedy, Shal,” Feitan chided, “new rule: I let him choose punishment if you cum without asking.” He lightly traced the round curve of the manipulator’s ass with the crop before giving him another quick spank. Phinks snorted a laugh through his gag as Shalnark gasped. 

“Fei, baby, that’s hardly fair,” he whined, “I’ve been so helpful—oh!—and I can—ah!—get off so many—fuck—more, more times than either of you, oh, god, please don’t stop.” He was blindly ramming his hand into Phinks’ ass now, panting and arching his back as his chin dropped to his chest. “Didn’t know I liked this,” he giggled breathlessly as the crop connected with his backside again.

Phinks just moaned, rocking his hips backwards as his eyes closed and his cock twitched into thin air. He wanted to beg, he wanted to curse both of them and fuck them until they could barely stand, he wanted to feel the delicious sting of Feitan’s crop smacking against his ass instead of just hearing it hitting Shalnark. A third finger scissored its way into him and he whimpered. Each sharp cry from Shalnark was accompanied by an indelicate thrust against his swollen prostate, and he began timing the movements of his hips with the sounds of the leather swishing through the air. He tried to say please and it came out as a strangled grunt. His boyfriend giggled behind him. 

“Such a cute butt,” Feitan tittered, “so nice and pink now.” He gently stroked a hand along one of Shalnark’s cheeks and bent over to kiss the flushed skin. “Very good boy, sweetie.” He crawled up and perched on Shalnark’s shoulders, shoving his head into the sheets and using a small foot to kick his hand out of Phinks. He reached for the plug and kissed his lover’s neck as he pushed it in. Phinks moaned loudly through the gag and Feitan giggled again, turning his chin to lick the teardrops slipping from his eyes. “Ready to be good, baichi?” Phinks nodded enthusiastically and Feitan smiled, placing a tender kiss upon his smooth brow. “Love you.” 

“Fei?” Shalnark asked under him. His voice was muffled by the sheets and he could barely breathe, but he didn’t particularly mind, only wanted to have a decent view of the other man’s punishment. He coughed in a huge breath as Feitan rolled off of him. “Thanks, baby. Oooh, look at his little tail wiggle! Gosh, that’s just adorable.” He flicked one of Phinks’ nipples and giggled at the frustrated scowl he received. “Go on, then. Let’s see this little bunny jump.” 

Feitan grinned and trailed the crop along his lover’s spine. “Maybe this too gentle,” he hummed thoughtfully. He quickly smacked the blonde’s firm ass and sighed at the lack of response. “Yes, baichi just so brave and strong, must need something meaner to understand what he did.” Phinks whipped his head around and shook it furiously. Feitan just laughed and hopped off the bed. 

“Ooh, you’re in for it now, Phinksy,” Shal teased. He sprawled across the sheets and playfully dragged a slow finger along his hard cock. “Gosh, this thing is big,” he sighed, “Fei, I can’t believe how long you’re able to wait for it.” 

“He fuck like an animal when I make him earn,” Feitan explained with a smile. “Here, he need decoration.” He passed the nipple clamps to Shalnark and waved a hand at Phinks. “He very sensitive. Use mouth.”

Shalnark grinned and ducked under Phinks’ arm to tug on his nipples. The enhancer whined. His friend just smirked and started to trace one with the tip of his tongue, giggling slightly at the way his muscles tensed up. He sucked it into his mouth and released it with a popping sound. The nipple pointed out at him, hard enough that he could easily fit it between the black clamp and snap the teeth into place. Phinks whined again and Shalnark glanced up, pouting as he wiped a tear from his cheek. “You’re being such a good boy, Phinksy, I know you can take it,” he murmured. He pressed soft kisses against his chest as he went for the other nipple, sucking and nipping at it until Phinks was moaning and straining against the ropes, slipping the clamp on with a satisfied smile. “Gosh, he’s just delicious, isn’t he?” The manipulator sighed happily and gave the thin chain a quick tug. Phinks whimpered. Shalnark just poked his head around to smile at Feitan. “All done!”

“Thank you,” Feitan chirped. His head was buzzing with excitement at the sight of Shalnark teasing Phinks, thrilled to have someone else who appreciated the delight of making the powerful man break down into a desperate, writhing mess. His cock ached and he gave it a few strokes, gasping happily as he felt his precum leak onto his fingers. He paused and tried to remember what he’d been doing. A few paddles and switches were scattered under his feet. Right. Phinks needed to be spanked. He reached for a flat wooden paddle and gasped as warm hands wrapped around his body.

“Fei, baby, I wanna taste you so badly,” Shal murmured in his ear, “I can’t stop thinking about how he fucked your mouth last night, and I think we should show him how it’s done.” He circled a finger around the tip of the transmuter’s throbbing erection and kissed his neck softly, using his other hand to tug his slim hips closer as the small man leaned into him. “Please let me suck that beautiful cock, baby, we’ve been giving him all this attention when you deserve the world.” Feitan nodded and the blonde stroked his hand down his length, feeling himself get even wetter as his friend sighed blissfully. “You can do whatever you want with me, Feitan, I just wanna make you happy.” 

Feitan moaned quietly and grasped at his hair, clumsily pulling Shalnark around him as he blindly sank onto the bed. “Yes, please,” he sighed, “yes, Shal.” 

The blonde smiled and kissed him deeply, still moving his hand around his slim cock. He slowly brought his mouth to Feitan’s neck, leaving gentle kisses along each of his hickeys, and migrated lower across his body, making sure to kiss as much of him as possible. Feitan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Shalnark knelt on the floor and smiled up at him, suddenly struck by how gorgeous the smaller man was. His amber eyes were clouded with lust and framed by long eyelashes, half-closed over his sharp cheekbones. Thin black hair fell haphazardly over his pale skin. “You’re really beautiful, Feitan,” Shalnark murmured shyly, “Phinks is one lucky guy.” He felt his cheeks grow red and ducked his head lower, pressing his lips to his friend’s thighs in an attempt to hide how sincerely he’d meant the compliment. 

“He knows,” Feitan giggled. He smiled down at Shalnark and gently played with a few strands of his soft blonde hair. “You very pretty too, Shal, we have to do this more.” He blushed and glanced over at Phinks, wondering if he’d crossed a line. His boyfriend just winked at him. Feitan smiled and stood up, tugging Shalnark’s head back with a fistful of hair. “Now be good and use pretty little mouth.” 

“Yes, please,” Shalnark gasped. He pressed his lips to the leaking slit and opened his mouth wide, flickering his tongue around the reddened tip as he guided Feitan into his mouth. He couldn’t decide if he wanted to make the transmuter collapse or let him use his throat as a fuck toy. He smiled and began to suck him, deciding he’d just go with whatever Feitan did. 

Feitan bit back a moan and rocked his hips forward as Shalnark’s warm mouth slid down his length, nearly losing control of his legs due to the adoring gaze his friend was directing up at him. The bed creaked and he looked over at Phinks. Drool was spilling out around his gag as the huge blonde craned his neck around to watch, his eyes wide with desire as they met Feitan’s. The transmuter giggled and tugged Shalnark’s head closer. He let out a soft gasp as warm hands crawled up his body and cupped around his ass, feeling his skin heat up with every expert swirl of the blonde’s tongue. Shalnark moaned as he sucked harder and Feitan’s eyes fluttered, blurring his vision of his boyfriend’s desperate face. “S-so good,” he gasped, “oh, more.” 

Shalnark pulled back slowly and used his fingers to spread his saliva down Feitan’s length, squeezing him gently as he flicked his tongue around his sensitive tip. His cunt was soaked. He craved the salt of Feitan’s sweat and the sharp taste of his cum so he took him back in his mouth and sucked his whole length down, releasing it with a small pop. He glanced up at his friend and grinned. Feitan looked a bit dizzy. “Fei, baby,” he murmured, “does he like sucking your cock as much as I do?” 

“Mmhmm!” Phinks contributed enthusiastically. He nodded his head vigorously and clenched around the plug, desperate for more sensation. He’d kind of been hoping Feitan would fuck his face today, but it seemed like Shalnark was going to get to taste him instead. He whined through the gag and hoped his lover would understand what he was trying to ask. 

“Yes, yes,” Feitan tittered, “he love to choke on me, right, baichi?” He moaned softly as Shalnark’s mouth slipped across him again, thrilled by the way Phinks’ eyes darted between his face and the action between his legs. Phinks whined again and he grinned as he realized what he wanted. He yanked Shalnark’s hair back and cupped his chin, leaning down to kiss him gently. “You like to choke, Shal? Want me to fuck annoying words out of you mouth?” He giggled at his friend’s scowl.

“I am not annoying,” Shalnark snapped, “you better watch it, Fei, or Phinks and I will team up on you next time.” He gasped as his hair was pulled sharply. 

“Promise?” Feitan giggled and slipped two fingers into the blonde’s mouth, enchanted by his wet lips closing down around them. Shalnark wiggled his eyebrows playfully. “Ooh, baichi, he very fun,” Feitan purred. He slapped his dick against the blonde’s cheek and smirked as he sucked it down, taking hold of both sides of his head to thrust into him harder. He grunted quietly and clutched fistfuls of blonde hair as his hips rocked forwards, increasing his pace as Shalnark moaned and opened his throat wider. 

“Mmmph,” Phinks whined. Precum was leaking out of his dick as he watched, unable to stop his hips from jerking pointlessly as his ass clenched around the toy. He felt as though he might burst into flames if his cock didn’t get some attention soon. Shalnark gagged noisily and he groaned, desperately wishing he was the one fucking the blonde’s soft mouth. He rested his head on his arm and watched his lover aggressively thrust into their friend’s throat, recognizing the sheen of sweat across his pale brow as a sign that Feitan was close. He bit down on the gag and prayed his eyes would stop tearing up so pathetically. 

Feitan’s mouth fell open and he panted wildly, completely absorbed by the tension coiling under his stomach and the happy noises coming from Shalnark’s sloppy mouth. He could hear Phinks moaning but it sounded as though he was miles away, his eyes barely able to focus on anything in the room. There was a flash of fuzzy pink against tan out of the corner of an eye, a blurry pair of blue eyes filled with tears below him, a strange pattern of dark blotches on the ceiling as his head lolled back. He hadn’t really fucked someone this hard in ages, usually succumbing to his lover’s incredible strength instead. It felt fucking amazing. He remembered the way Phinks had fucked his throat the night before and moaned, realizing that Shal was now experiencing the same kind of pleasure. The blonde gagged again and he moved faster. His body was burning with lust, each desperate sound from the other men in the room only pushing him closer to the brink. He felt his friend’s moan ripple through his cock again and let out a high-pitched shout, bucking his hips forward again and again until his legs tensed and the burning coil in his abdomen sprung open and he was cumming hard, spouting a curse in his native tongue as Shal greedily sucked up all he had to give. His hands shook as he dropped the blonde’s head and fell back onto the bed. 

“Wow, that was hot,” Shalnark chirped. The words came out a bit garbled by all of the saliva and cum in his mouth so he swallowed again, wiping the spit from his face as he crawled next to Feitan. “Thanks, baby, I needed that,” he murmured into his neck. Feitan smiled and pulled him into a slow kiss, slipping his tongue into his mouth as they sank together again. Shalnark whimpered as he felt a small hand slip between his thighs, rolling onto his back to spread his legs wider for Feitan. “Please, Fei, please let me cum again,” he begged, “please, I‘ve been so patient.” 

“Not yet,” Feitan murmured. He teasingly traced slow circles around the blonde’s clit, kissing his neck gently as hands crawled through his hair with a desperate whine. “Pretty boy, so good for me, yes?” 

“Y-yes.”

“Then stay good,” Feitan said firmly. He pressed two fingers into Shalnark’s soaking cunt, smiling at the way his back immediately arched off the bed. He looked up at Phinks as he started to finger him slowly. “Baichi, do you think he earned it yet?” 

Phinks grinned as best he could and shook his head. He wiggled his ass a bit, hoping Feitan would reward him with either pain or pleasure. At this point he was just desperate for anything the tiny man would give him. 

“Tsk, so mean, baichi,” Feitan giggled. He sped his hand up and Shalnark whimpered, bucking his hips into the air. “I think you right. I think we should ask some questions.” 

“Please, Fei,” Shalnark whined, “what can I do? I don’t—oh, god—I d-don’t know if I can hold it.”

“Describe last night. What you hear, hmm? Do anything?” Feitan curled his fingers and stroked them quickly across the rough patch inside Shal, snickering cruelly as the blonde’s legs trembled. 

“I, fuck, oh, I heard, everything, I think, oh, oh god, please—I, y-you made him, please, Fei, beg, a-and hit him, fuck, I, I think he, he, yes, YES, Fei, please, right there, yes—oh, no,” Shalnark whimpered pitifully. His hips crashed back to the bed as Feitan’s hand stilled inside him. He tried to grind down but a firm pressure against his thigh made him stop.

“Focus,” Feitan said firmly, “and here, one more.” He pulled his hand back and extended a third finger, giggling as he shoved it back in. “Say more, Shal. What is everything?”

Shalnark grasped blindly at the sheets and panted up at Feitan’s mischievous smirk. “He, um, he fucked your face, right? And I—ahah—I was fucking myself, after he, fuck, got free, I think, and, oh, Fei, h-he calls you a little slut, whore, please, Feitan, please—I can’t—he, there was a glory ho-hole, Fei, I’m gonna cum, please don’t stop, please—“

Feitan laughed as he pulled his hand out and Shalnark choked back a curse. He flicked his clit lightly to watch him twitch. “You hear lots,” he teased, “and want all, yes?” 

“Yes, please, I—I won’t do it again, if that’s what you want, I just—and then he was fucking you, and I wanted to feel it, and,” Shalnark panted, “um, you wanted me to hear, and I did.” He gazed up at Phinks and wondered how the hell the man had survived this long with Feitan being such a tease. Phinks winked at him and shook his ass. 

“Pervert,” Feitan snickered. He rolled over and undid the gag on his boyfriend’s mouth, massaging his jaw gently as he ducked under his bound arms. “Such a good boy, baichi, open up.” He slipped his wet fingers into Phinks’ open mouth and grinned at Shalnark, mimicking the motions he’d been using on him moments earlier. Phinks sucked on his fingers and he sighed happily. “My pretty boy,” he murmured softly. He took his hand back and kissed Phinks slowly, giggling at the taste of Shal’s juices on his tongue. He stroked his thick hair tenderly and rested their noses together. “Missed you.”

“I fucking love you, baby,” Phinks grunted. He frowned and moved his stiff jaw around. “By the way, I have another question for our little friend. Would you please untie me? I don’t wanna rip your ropes again, and if you don’t do it soon, I’m gonna freak out, baby.” 

Feitan rolled his eyes but complied, squealing as Phinks grabbed his throat and pinned him down to the bed. “Baichi!” 

“Gotcha, asshole,” Phinks laughed. He grinned up at Shalnark and snatched one of his legs before the manipulator could scramble away. “And you, you goddamn bitch, tell me what was on your phone.” 

Shalnark went bright red. Feitan frowned as he glanced between his face and Phinks’ devious expression, wondering what he’d missed. He tugged gently at the hand on his throat and swallowed a giggle as he was released. He crawled over and held Shalnark’s hands over his head, reaching down to tweak one of his nipples. “Answer him, Shal.”

“I bet I know what it was,” Phinks said in a low voice. He flexed his fingers and pushed three into Shalnark’s cunt, spreading his legs apart with his other hand. The younger man moaned loudly and tried to buck into the air. Phinks leaned a bit of weight on his thigh and continued. “I think this little perv recorded us, Fei, and I think there’s a good chance we could hear him trying not to cum too loud if we listened, right, Shal?” He grinned as he fucked him slowly, enjoying the rare chance to have the upper hand on the manipulator. “I know he heard me ask you if you wanted to fuck him, and I know he heard all those beautiful sounds you make when I’m pounding your perfect little ass, and I have to wonder, which part do you think he got off to the most? Was it Fei’s moans, Shal? Or when you heard me say your name, was that it?”

“Please don’t stop,” Shalnark gasped, “please, I’m so close, Phinks.” 

“Stop,” Feitan commanded. Phinks chuckled and pulled his hand back, ignoring Shalnark’s whine of protest. He reached up to kiss Feitan again, moaning as a small hand wrapped around his throbbing cock.

“Fei, baby,” he gasped, “I wanna fuck you so bad. Should we show him what he missed?”

Feitan giggled and placed one of Shalnark’s hands onto his ass. “Yes, baichi, but let him help. You poor arms,” he laughed, “so sore, yes?”

“Aww, how sweet,” Phinks chuckled. “Should I keep teasing him for you, or do I just get to kiss my pretty baby now?” 

“Mmm, kiss me,” Feitan sighed. He let go of Shalnark’s hands to pull Phinks into a slow kiss, feeling his cock twitch with renewed interest at the promise of getting fucked. The manipulator grumbled something as he crawled out from under the pair. “What you say?”

“I said you guys are assholes,” Shalnark pouted. He poured lube into his hand and slid behind Feitan as he kissed Phinks again, nuzzling into his soft neck and slowly rubbing the lube between his legs. 

“Shut up and be useful, you fucking perv,” Phinks growled. He wrapped one of Feitan’s legs around his torso and ran a hand through his hair, possessively tucking his head under his chin. “And maybe if you behave, Fei will let you have a turn.” He chuckled at the rage in his friend’s face and leaned over to kiss his nose. “I know I’d like to fuck that silly grin off your face.” 

Shalnark blushed and pressed a finger into Feitan’s hole, idly playing with his hair as the small man let out a soft noise and rocked back into him. “He’s just so cute,” he sighed, “I can’t even be mad.” Feitan giggled and Shal pushed his finger deeper, curling it just enough to earn another gasp. He smiled and leaned over to kiss his neck again.

“I know, right?” Phinks gushed. “You have no idea how cute he is when he really gets desperate. He’s such a little slut, I’m kinda glad someone finally recorded the sounds he makes.” He gazed down at Feitan and lovingly brushed a few strands of hair out of his eyes. “Oh, I just had the best idea. Here, pass me the lube and come around, and baby, you just lay down, okay? Can I hold your legs up like this? Oh, look at you,” he crooned, “all spread open and ready to be fucked, huh? God, I love you.” He leaned over to kiss Feitan again, grinning at the quiet moan that escaped into his mouth as Shalnark moved his hand a bit faster. “Now be a good slut and just hold your legs up, just like that, and I’m gonna help this little pervert open you up for me.” 

Shalnark squeaked in shock when Phinks kissed him, his arms going limp as his friend’s strong hands clutched his shoulders. His mouth was gently encouraged open and he sank deeper into the kiss, nearly forgetting about Feitan until he felt his ass clench slightly around his curling finger. “Oh,” he gasped as the enhancer pulled away. He blushed and tried to look bored but Phinks stroked his chin, looking concerned. 

“Something wrong, Shal?” 

“N-no, I just—“ Shalnark cast his eyes down at Feitan and started thrusting his hand harder again. “You’re a good kisser,” he mumbled shyly. 

Phinks chuckled and kissed his shoulder as he poured lube into his hand, slicking some of it along Feitan’s cock as the smaller man mewled happily. “Thanks, buddy. I’m glad you’re such a freaky little perv, cause man, I’m having a great time here.” He gently pulled Shalnark’s hand back and wrapped his huge palm around it, extending both of their index fingers as he did. The younger man smiled gently as they pushed their fingers back in together, giggling at the high-pitched moan from Feitan. Phinks grinned at him. “See? I’m pretty smart sometimes.” He leaned close to Shal’s ear and traced his tongue around his lobe. “By the way,” he whispered conspiratorially, “I’ve got a few other ideas I think you’ll like, but we shouldn’t tell this one yet.” 

“My goodness,” Shalnark giggled. He gasped softly as Phinks’ other hand caressed his ass, bending over slightly to grant him access. “I—“

“Shh,” Phinks murmured. He kept Shalnark’s hand moving as he slipped a finger inside him, grinning as Feitan’s eyes closed with a sigh. “Shal,” he said loud enough for his boyfriend to hear, “when I fuck you, where do you want it?”

Shalnark whimpered quietly and pushed back against his hand. “Don’t care,” he gasped, “just please, please fuck me.” 

“Fei, baby, what do you think?” Phinks smirked as he angled his finger away from Shal’s inside Feitan, cutting off any response as the transmuter moaned happily. “I think,” he said as he slid another finger into Shalnark, “it might be fun to share this greedy little whore, don’t you, Fei? See just how much he can really take?” He laughed and tugged his hand out of Feitan to focus on fingering the blonde. “Now make sure to use at least three fingers, Shal, he really likes it hard.” He twisted around to kiss his friend’s shoulder blades before glancing up at his boyfriend. “Fei, baby?”

“Huh? I—yes?” 

Shalnark giggled at the hiss Feitan let out as he pushed his second finger in. “Sorry, Phinksy, I think he’s a little distra—oh!” He swallowed the rest of his sentence as Phinks thrust his hand deeper into his hungry cunt. 

“Fei, can I make this pretty boy cum again? I really wanna hear him moaning.” 

“Mmph,” Feitan gasped. He tried to sit up a bit but his arms collapsed as Shalnark added a third finger. “Oh, fuck, just—there, there, there,” he moaned suddenly. His cock sprung into the air as the blonde obliged him, shimmering fluid dribbling out of the tip. “Baichi,” he whined, “I want you.” 

“Shoulda considered that before leaving me tied up for so long,” Phinks teased. He stroked a long finger across Shal’s clit and grinned at the strangled noise he made. “I think I have a compromise. Wanna hear it?” 

Feitan nodded vaguely and Phinks pulled his hand out of Shalnark with a wet squelch, sliding up to kiss the transmuter tenderly. “Mmm, Phinks,” Feitan moaned, “need more, need you.” 

“You’re being so mean to Shal,” Phinks laughed, “I think he’s doing really well!”

“I’ll say,” Shalnark pouted. He kissed his way up Feitan’s body and ground against his hip. “You have no idea how lazy I usually am.” 

Feitan giggled and turned to kiss the manipulator, sighing happily as Phinks traced his hard nipples. “What compromise, baichi?”

“How about we let our little pervert cum, but he has to finish twice before we let him take a break? Shal, you okay with that?”

The blonde laughed and leaned on his elbow. “You better make it three,” he said playfully, “or I won’t even cry.” 

Phinks growled and scrambled over Feitan to kiss him, tackling him so hard that his arm twisted awkwardly under the transmuter’s body. Shal jerked his hand back with a pained yelp and slapped Phinks across the face. The enhancer just laughed. “Fei, baby, you do whatever the hell you want, and I’m gonna see what this bitch sounds like when he begs us to let him go.” He shivered as a long nail ran down his back. 

“Okay,” Feitan snickered, “but lie down. I never hit you!” He giggled at the look in the enhancer’s eyes and crawled off the bed, dragging his heavy legs over to the edge. “Mmm, I love you, Phinks.” 

“Christ,” Phinks croaked. Shalnark frowned at him, confused. “He’s really gonna make me scream,” Phinks mumbled, “so you might as well sit on my face now.” 

“Oh!” Shalnark said brightly. He straddled the enhancer’s face and lowered himself slowly, hopping up with a gasp as thick fingers pushed into him again. “I—yes,” he breathed, “yes, yes.”

Phinks wrapped his arm around his back and pressed his hips down, sucking his swollen clit into his mouth as he carefully moved his hand. Shalnark whimpered and clenched his thighs. The enhancer chuckled and flattened his tongue, licking him open as his fingers thrust into his hole, thrilled to be doing this again so soon. He tilted his head slightly to rub his nose up and Shal whimpered again so he kept moving, dragging his tongue around and around as the legs around his head trembled. A hand carded into his hair and the younger man fell forward. He let out a sound somewhere between a plea and a whine, grinding onto Phinks’ face in search of his long-awaited release. Something  _ very _ hot fell onto one of the enhancer’s thighs and he jumped, barely managing to hold Shal in place. 

“Wax, and maybe more,” Feitan hummed thoughtfully. He was enjoying his view: his boyfriend’s cock twitched with each droplet of wax that connected with his skin, and his friend’s gorgeous ass was bouncing wildly as he fucked his face. The transmuter let a tiny bit of wax dribble across Phinks’ balls and giggled at his muffled scream. Shalnark moaned loudly and Feitan giggled again, guessing that the scream translated well into the blonde’s hole. He did it again just to be sure. Shalnark screeched a curse and his body shook delightfully, confirming Feitan’s theory. He grinned and gave Phinks a quick lick for being so focused. 

“Yes yes yes yes yes,” Shal was suddenly moaning, each gasping word climbing another octave higher as his friend’s tongue flickered across him. He clutched the sheets tightly as he came, feeling like he’d finally touched heaven after crawling naked through hell. He started to move his hips but they were pressed back down and he whimpered as he remembered the agreement. He took a deep breath and glanced over his shoulder as Phinks generously slowed the motions of his tongue. Feitan winked at him and slowly tilted the candle he was holding, sending a splattering of red wax onto the enhancer’s muscular thighs. Shal’s head fell back as the noise Phinks made vibrated against him. “Fei, oh my god,” he gasped, “I don’t know if I can—“

“You will,” Feitan said cheerfully. He blew the candle out and crawled up to kiss Shalnark, tenderly running his fingers through his hair. “So good, sweetie,” he murmured, “such a good boy.” He tapped Phinks’ stomach lightly and giggled as the enhancer lifted Shal up to look at him. “Gross,” he tittered, “use all that to fuck his ass.” Feitan laughed at the grin Phinks gave him and leaned over to kiss him, moaning slightly at the taste of their friend on his lips. He pushed himself up and kissed Shal’s puffy lips. “So pretty, Shal.” 

Shalnark started to say something but then a finger was in his ass and Phinks’ tongue was back on his cunt so it just came out as a blissful giggle. “Oh,” he laughed, “oh, god.” Feitan smiled and kissed him again, cradling his face gently as he whimpered vaguely. The blonde moaned as soon as his friend’s tongue slipped into his mouth, rocking his hips into Phinks to encourage him to keep going. A small hand tugged at his nipple and he moaned again, moving his hips a bit faster. “F-Fei,” he gasped, “I—he’s so good.” 

“So are you,” Feitan hummed. He kissed Shalnark’s sweaty forehead and hopped off the bed again, reaching for his riding crop. It just made such a  _ delightful _ sound against the drying wax, and then Phinks would let out a deep groan, and it would be followed by a sweet little noise from Shalnark, and it all made Feitan feel as though he was a very talented conductor. He smacked Phinks again and giggled as the two blondes unintentionally harmonized. “Pretty pretty boys,” he cooed to himself, “my pretty boys.” 

Phinks suddenly wondered if he was going to cum untouched. His cock was aching, every time Feitan hit him he would jump and clench around the plug, and the way Shal was riding his face was making him feel completely feral. He felt more precum leak down his length as the leather snapped against his skin and he moaned desperately. The grip in his hair tightened and he tried to focus on what his mouth had been doing, lapping blindly at the blonde’s clit as he shoved a second finger into his ass. He heard Feitan giggle and his legs tensed up in anticipation of another swat but then a mouth was finally,  _ finally _ wrapping around his cock and he practically screamed into his friend’s cunt. 

Shalnark’s eyes rolled as Phinks screamed. He clawed vaguely at his hair and tried to hold back from cumming again so soon but the big blonde was absolutely devouring him, licking in exactly the right motions as his teeth grazed perfectly over his throbbing clit. “Phinks, Phinks,” he panted, “p-please, no, I can’t—oh, god, more, more, there, Phinks, oh, god!” He could hear the familiar sounds of Feitan sucking the enhancer’s cock and whimpered softly as his legs trembled. Sweat poured down his face. He rocked back and forth as fast as he could, moaning Phinks’ name as he came a second time. His hips jerked up in a futile attempt at escape. Phinks slid his fingers out of his ass and used both hands to firmly bring him back down, chuckling slightly at the way he shook his head. 

“You good, sweetheart?” 

“No breaks,” Feitan chirped. He giggled as Shalnark whimpered vaguely and climbed onto the bed again. “Turn around, kiss it better,” he said gently. 

Shalnark’s legs nearly gave out as he twisted around to face Feitan, shuddering as he lowered himself back onto Phinks’ mouth. “Please, Fei,” he gasped, “I’m sorry for trying to cum, I’m sorry I—oh, GOD!” He curled over as the tongue dove back inside him. A single tear rolled down his face and he giggled slightly. Feitan laughed and cupped his chin, kissing him gently as he straddled the enhancer’s torso. 

“Terrible liar, Shal,” Feitan giggled. 

“I—I know,” the blonde gasped. He laughed nonsensically as his hips rocked forward on their own. “I, fuck, you guys are gonna kill me, don’t stop,” he managed. He reached for Feitan’s hair and tugged him into an aggressive kiss, biting down on his lip to stifle what felt like a scream. Feitan moaned happily and he smiled, quickly doing it again, letting the encouragement distract him from the violent quivering of his thighs. Another tear rolled down his face as his friend sucked his clit back into his mouth. He whimpered softly as Feitan pulled back. 

“Pretty when you cry,” Feitan teased. He leaned back and straddled Phinks, carefully directing his cock into his hole. Shalnark clutched his hand and he grinned, grateful for the stability as he slowly lowered himself down. “Oh, yes,” he whispered. He heard Phinks groan and watched Shalnark’s face crumple around a sob, reaching their joined hands up to brush his tears away. Feitan squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to take in another inch of his lover’s cock, letting his mouth fall slightly open as he slowly lifted his hips up to sink further down. He moaned happily and continued his work as Shal’s fingernails dug into the back of his hand. 

Phinks’ hips bucked up into Feitan’s warmth and he groaned again, trying to coax one last orgasm out of Shalnark before he could focus on his own. He was a bit worried that he was going to finish the second Feitan managed to take his entire length. He reached a hand up for one of the manipulator’s nipples and pinched it enough to make him squeal, using the other hand to keep his hips moving on his face. He could feel that Shal was close, feel his whole body trembling around his head, feel the unending slickness encompassing his mouth somehow getting even wetter. He moaned softly and lapped a bit harder. He felt a few hot tears splash down on his chest and squeezed his friend’s thigh, hoping they hadn’t pushed him too far. Feitan let out a giddy laugh and it went directly to his cock, sending his hips jumping upwards again as he tried to keep Shalnark moving. 

“I, Phinks, I, I, f-fuck, please, please no, no, fuck, yes, I, I can’t, I need, Phinks,” Shalnark was babbling, choking on the words as another sob crawled out of his throat. He could feel Feitan’s thumb tenderly stroking his hand and Phinks’ broad palms reassuringly cradling his legs but he somehow felt like he was alone in the universe, no longer human but something entirely new, something entirely built from overstimulated nerve endings and desperation and pure liquid. Sweat and tears dripped into his open mouth and that’s how he found out his mouth was hanging open, only from the salty taste of his own body trying to break free from the torment he’d invited upon it. “Phi-Fe-Phi,” he sobbed, unsure which one he was trying to speak to, only focused on grinding down into the warm mouth that kept sucking him closer. He screamed and fell forward as he came, barely conscious of the violent tremors shaking his body and the gentle fingers stroking his hair. Strong hands lifted his legs and carefully laid him aside. He managed to open his eyes and smiled blankly at his friends’ slightly concerned faces. 

Phinks wiped his mouth and leaned up on his elbows, tenderly brushing some of Shal’s sweat-drenched hair out of his eyes. “You okay, Shal?” 

“Mmmhmm,” Shalnark nodded dreamily. He rolled blindly and collided with the headboard, jilting back with an awkward laugh. “Owwww!”

Feitan dissolved into giggles on Phinks’ chest, having fallen entirely off his dick while watching Shalnark. “Very cute,” he tittered. He reached an arm up and stroked his lover’s hair. “Baichi, my turn.” 

“Your turn?” Phinks scoffed and sat up, flinging Feitan across the bed. “It’s my fucking turn, Fei, you bastards have barely fucking touched me, and I’m probably gonna cum in like five fucking seconds, cause I sure feel like I’m about to explode, with this stupid fucking—can you take this thing out? I look like an idiot!” He’d gotten turned around in his frustration, making it halfway to Feitan before twisting in a circle and pointing at the fluffy end of the butt plug. The other two just laughed hysterically as he spun. 

“He’s chasing his tail,” Shalnark chuckled weakly, “look at him go, Fei!” 

“Baichi,” Feitan giggled, “calm down! You—eee!”

Phinks tackled him and tickled his sides roughly, sending him into a fit of squealing half-spoken protests. “Yeah, fuck you, Fei! That’s what I fucking thought!” He abruptly pinned the smaller man’s arms above his head and knelt on his slender legs. “Fuck you, whore,” he spat. Feitan giggled and Phinks slapped him, doing it again when the transmuter just laughed harder. He growled in frustration and started jerking himself off, grunting like a wild animal as he glared down at his boyfriend. “Maybe you don’t get a turn, huh? Ever think of that, fuck, you little slut? Fuck,” he groaned, feeling the tension straining his sore thighs, “oh, fuck you, Feitan, fuck!” 

Shalnark giggled and rolled onto his stomach as Phinks shot his load across Feitan’s face and chest, humming appreciatively at the way the big blonde’s body spasmed with the release. He reached a hand out and playfully swiped a bit of cum off Feitan’s cheek, sucking his finger clean as he batted his lashes up at Phinks. The enhancer glared at him. 

“Fuck you too, Shal, don’t try to act cute.”

Feitan opened his mouth wide and stuck out his tongue, saying “ahhhh” as he smiled up at Phinks. Shalnark giggled again and pinched the transmuter’s messy cheeks to tug them further apart. “Look how cute he is,” he laughed, “don’t be mad at us, Phinksy.” 

“More!” Feitan chirped. The word was barely distinguishable from his earlier sound, mostly coming out as drool on Shalnark’s fingers. He bucked his hips into the air insistently. “Al, wet o,” he tried to say, giggling hysterically as he heard the words come out wrong. 

Phinks groaned. “I’m gonna fucking kill both of you, you hear me?” 

“That’s against the rules, bunny,” Shalnark teased. “Why don’t you hop your little tail around and fuck your pretty little slut, huh?” He shrieked as Phinks swiped at him, scampering off the edge of the bed and collapsing on his useless legs. “Oh, god, I’ll never walk again,” he announced dramatically. 

“Shut up,” Feitan laughed. He wriggled his hips again and tried to replace his giddy expression with a pleading gaze up at Phinks. “Please, baichi? Please fuck me?” 

Phinks snorted. “Take the tail out and then we’ll talk. I look like a fucking fag.” 

“You are a fucking fag,” Shalnark cackled from the floor. He squeaked as a pillow slammed into his face. 

“I know that, but still,” Phinks snapped. He glared down at Feitan, failing to hold back a snort of laughter as the transmuter made a kissy face at him. “You look like such a slut, baby,” he laughed. He grinned as he considered his options. His dick was still half-hard, swaying between his wax-covered thighs, and the plug was definitely helping, what with the pressure on his prostate, but he still felt goofy having a bright pink bunny tail sticking out of his ass. Feitan swung his hips over and smacked his erection against the blonde’s thighs with a small yip of effort. Phinks couldn’t help laughing. He lost his grip on the smaller man’s wrists and collapsed over him, roaring with laughter as he hugged him close and planted kisses wherever there wasn’t too much of his own spunk. 

“Baichi,” Feitan wheezed, “pleeease?” 

“Of course, baby, you know I can’t resist you,” Phinks chuckled. He rolled their bodies to the edge of the bed and hung his head over the mattress. “Hey, Shal, wanna clean him up so I can kiss him again?” 

Shalnark scoffed and waved a limp arm into the air, hoping someone would pull him up. “Coward,” he teased, “but yes, please.” 

Phinks rolled his eyes and released Feitan to drag Shalnark back onto the bed. “Don’t act like you kissed me after I went down on you, you hypocritical little perv.” He tugged Feitan’s hips closer and lubed his hand, pressing a few fingers into his puckered hole. “Oh, that’s tight,” he grunted, “Fei, you think you’re good?” 

“Yes,” Feitan asserted. He reached for the other blonde and kissed him deeply, snickering at the way his nose wrinkled when their skin met. “Lick, lick,” he teased, “silly boy.” He sighed happily as Shalnark’s tongue slid down his neck. 

“You could also just smother the little brat,” Phinks offered casually. He pushed himself into Feitan just as the smaller man glanced down to snap at him, turning whatever he was going to say into an open-mouthed moan. “Fuck, baby,” he grunted, “you’re perfect, you know that?” 

Shalnark rolled his eyes and wrapped a corner of the sheets over Feitan, giggling as he roughly smeared the cum off of his face. “This better, Phinksy?” He held up the transmuter’s angry red face, keeping a firm grip around his throat to prevent him from protesting this treatment. “Oops, I think we made him mad.” 

“Yeah,” Phinks grunted. He thrust all the way into Feitan with a short groan, smirking at the way the smaller man’s eyes rolled back. “You love it, slut, don’t try to act like you don’t.” He clutched both of Feitan’s slim hips and rutted into him, chuckling vaguely at the sensation of his sensitive cock growing harder as the transmuter tried to speak. “Yeah, Shal, just hold him there, fuck, like the good little whore he is, huh?” 

“Anything you want, hot stuff,” Shalnark purred. He swept Feitan’s damp hair into a makeshift ponytail in his fist, keeping the other hand steadfastly in place at the crux of his jaw. “Just wanna make sure you can see him fucking you, baby, cause damn, he looks amazing like this.” 

“Fuck,” Phinks swore. He buried himself all the way inside Feitan and reached for Shalnark, ignoring the tiny thrusts of his boyfriend’s hips trying to find friction. “C’mere, you. You’re too cute not to kiss.” 

Shalnark blushed and let go of Feitan, crawling over him to make out with Phinks. He sighed happily as a big hand tilted his head and pulled his mouth even closer. He reached down to teasingly dance his fingers along Feitan’s erection, giggling into the enhancer’s mouth as he heard the smaller man squeal. 

“Baichi! More,” Feitan whined, “and get him off, he too big!” 

Phinks ignored his plea but shifted Shalnark to the side, kissing him passionately as his boyfriend groaned in frustration. He wrapped a hand around the blonde’s and jerked it up faster, stroking Feitan’s cock with both of their palms. He grinned when he felt Feitan clench around him. Shalnark almost fell over when he pulled away, blushing hard as he tried to pretend he hadn’t been going in for more. “Let’s turn him over,” Phinks chuckled, “see if he can cum just from getting fucked.” 

“Oooh,” Shal giggled. He tugged Feitan’s arms roughly as the pair flipped the smaller man onto his stomach. Feitan squeaked and glared up at him through his disheveled hair. “Aww, Fei, you look so cute,” Shal crooned, “such a precious little cockslut!” He jumped slightly as Feitan tried to spit at him, sticking his tongue out when the drool just stuck to his chin.

“Gimme his arms,” Phinks grunted. He twisted Feitan’s arms behind his back and held him parallel to the bed as he rocked his hips forward, groaning as the small man clenched around him. “Yeah, baby? You like being tugged around?” 

“Fuck me,” Feitan whined, “just fuck me.” 

“Greedy little slut,” Phinks laughed. He smacked the transmuter’s ass and slammed into him, grinning as he arched back towards him. “Oh, that’s good, Fei, tell me what you want, baby.” 

“Please fuck me, please, baichi,” Feitan mewled, “please please please, harder, need you!” 

Phinks held his hips in place against his own, smirking at the way he tried to wiggle down onto his cock. “Shal, you think that’s good enough?”

“Hardly,” Shalnark tittered. He sprawled across the bed lazily and smiled up at Phinks. “Fei, baby, I know you can do better than that. What happened to that little slut I heard last night?” 

Feitan snarled angrily. “Shut up.” He yelped as Phinks pulled out. “Why?!”

“Play nice, baby, he’s been so good to us!” 

“Yeah, Fei, I’ve been so nice,” Shal teased. He giggled as the transmuter tried to wrench his hands free. “He’s cute when he struggles,” he commented to Phinks. 

“God, I know,” the enhancer chuckled. He rubbed his cock against Feitan’s ass without putting it in, yanking his arms up higher to bring him close. “Fei, baby,” he murmured in his ear, “don’t you wanna get fucked right now?”

“Yes,” Feitan moaned. He ground his hips back and smirked at the low grunt Phinks made. Shal just kicked his heels up and watched, grinning with his chin in his hands. His smile was making Feitan feel insane. He wanted to say more to Phinks, but he was suddenly hit with a wave of insecurity about the way he spoke, so he just squeezed his eyes shut and whined. 

“Speak up, slut,” Shalnark giggled. “Your darling little voice is  _ such _ a turn-on, I know that pretty boy holding you  _ loves _ it.” 

Phinks felt Feitan’s arms tense up and he frowned, dropping them to flip him over. Feitan yelped and his eyes flew open. The big blonde cradled his face with one hand, using the other to pin him down as he searched his amber eyes. “Fei, baby, something’s wrong. Are you—“

“Kiss me,” Feitan whispered. Phinks smiled and did so tenderly, sinking into the bed beside him as he wrapped his arms around him. Feitan sighed into his mouth and pressed closer. He could hear their friend shifting his weight but everything that really mattered was encompassing him in his warm arms and big hands and strong legs. He pulled back reluctantly and smiled. 

“Shal’s right, you know,” Phinks murmured, “we’re only teasing cause you have the hottest voice I’ve ever heard.” He kissed his boyfriend’s nose and grinned. “So... whaddya want, Fei?” 

Shalnark fingered a dry patch of the sheets awkwardly and tried not to stare. He suddenly felt like an intruder, and the cold threat of doubt trailed a finger down his spine. He started to slide off the bed and slim fingers snatched his wrist. He glanced back to see Feitan blushing. 

“Kiss, please,” he said shyly. Shalnark beamed and crawled over to him, ignoring Phinks’ grumbling protests as the enhancer slipped out between them and poked Feitan’s stomach. 

“Listen, guys, I need to fuck  _ something _ or I’m gonna go fucking crazy, okay? So am I fucking the pervert,” he smacked Shal’s ass and laughed at the way he jumped, “or the whore?” Phinks’ hand came down much harder on Feitan’s ass and the smaller man gasped, immediately pushing up to his knees.

“Whore, baichi. Fuck your whore,  _ please.” _

Phinks grinned wildly and tugged his hips closer, immediately shoving himself into that tight, familiar warmth. “That’s more like it, slut,” he panted, “tell me what you want.” 

“I, I, want you,” Feitan whined, “harder, please.” 

“Beg like you mean it, baby,” Shalnark purred. He tugged Feitan’s hair back and gave him a quick slap. Phinks chuckled so he did it again, trying to match his timing to the slow thrusts the enhancer was delivering. The hazy look in Feitan’s eyes made his body ache. “Louder, whore.” 

“More, more, MORE,” Feitan cried, “fuck me fuck me fuck me, Phinks, please, harder, feel so good, please, baichi, please!” His body trembled as Shalnark slapped him again, the sting on his cheek instantly cut off by the painful jerking of his hair and the backhand connecting with the other side of his face. “Just a whore,” he gasped, “love your cock, baichi, harder.” 

“Anything for you, baby,” Phinks grunted. He knocked Shalnark out of the way and shoved Feitan’s face against the bed, slamming their hips together as the transmuter squealed. “Ah, fuck,” he groaned, “yeah, baby, take it like the slut you are, fuck, why don’t you, oh, fuck, scream for me, huh? Scream for Shal, baby.” He fucked Feitan as hard as he could, finally letting loose all of the frustration that had been building in his body since they got started. The plug in his ass rubbed against him with each thrust and he closed his eyes as he felt the orgasm starting to take root in his stomach. 

Feitan did scream as Phinks fucked him, a series of giddy, hiccuping shouts and yelps that were muffled by the way his face was being shoved into the bed. He couldn’t seem to close his mouth anymore. He just panted and drooled and made sounds that were almost like begging and almost like laughing, barely processing anything past his own fluttering eyelashes. A hand gently brushed some of his hair aside and he managed to open his eyes just enough to see Shal smiling at him, the reminder that this pathetic, desperate version of himself was currently only display only making him rock his hips back faster. His hands clutched vaguely at the sheets as he felt his twitching cock start leaking. “Phiiii,” he cried, “yes, yes, yes!” 

“Gosh,” Shalnark whispered to himself. His eyes were wide as he gazed at his friends fucking, a forgotten smile dancing across his lips as he watched Feitan try to form words. Phinks really was like an animal, he observed, crazed and powerful enough to send Feitan into some similarly animalistic state that was thrilling to see. A big hand wrapped around a slender neck and Shalnark sighed. He ached slightly as he regretted his earlier insistence on being made to cum until he cried, too spent now to ask to be fucked like this. There was always next time, he figured, might as well enjoy the show. 

“God, fuck, Fei, you’re such a good little whore,” Phinks growled, “don’t you wanna cum for us, baby? Fuck, ohhh fuck yeah, I can feel how close you are, slut, this tight little, ugh, ass just loves to be used, right?” He dropped to a hand with a stuttering groan and grabbed Feitan’s fist over the sheets. Feitan mewled a strangled noise into the bed and Phinks cursed under his breath as he felt him clench around him again, trying to focus on keeping his aim at the right angle as he felt his lover’s body tense and shake. He tried to speak again but all that came out was a low, hungry moan as he pounded into him. 

Shalnark smirked and picked up where Phinks had left off. “C’mon, Fei, I wanna see you cum like the whore you are, just getting off on being used like this, baby. God, you’re pathetic,” he laughed, “look at your pretty little cock twitching all over the place, crying cause it’s not being touched! You’re such a slut, Feitan, don’t try to hide it.” He giggled as the small man whined desperately and arched his back more. “You’re gonna cum just like this, aren’t you, slut? Just from that big, fat cock fucking you so hard? What a crazy little whore Phinks has!” 

Feitan babbled something unintelligible as his hips thrust into nothingness, nearly collapsing from the spasm that tore through his legs. Hot cum sprayed across his chest, the sheets, the tangled blankets and he cried out, shaking violently as his eyes rolled back. Phinks just kept going. Feitan whined desperately and clutched the broad fingers that were wrapped around his hand, trying to stay still, trying to be good enough to feel his lover finishing inside him. He gasped as he felt the body behind him start to tense. “Need you,” he managed to sputter, “need to feel you, baichi.” 

“Fuck, god, I love you,” Phinks roared. He bit down on Feitan’s shoulder as he came, his hips jerking back and forth on their own innate rhythm that seemed to be moving his body like a series of electric shocks. He whimpered softly and pulled out, collapsing onto the bed in a sweaty heap. “Jesus Christ,” he gasped, “Shal, help.” 

“Hmm?”

“My ass, you bastard. It’s like I’m—ohhhh, FUCK,” he groaned as the manipulator slid the toy out of him. His head fell back to the bed and he closed his eyes, panting heavily. “T-thanks, sweetheart.” 

“Yay,” Feitan said weakly. Shalnark giggled and he turned his weary smile towards the blonde, trying to catch his breath. “Yay,” he repeated nonsensically. 

Shalnark rolled his eyes and leaned over to give Feitan a quick kiss, settling his chin on Phinks’ heaving chest as he smiled at him. “That was fucking amazing,” he murmured, “and you’re welcome, cutie. Anytime.” He reached a hand up to play with the transmuter’s hair as a broad palm rested lazily across his ass. “Gosh, you guys are exhausting,” he yawned. 

“We gotta clean up,” Phinks mumbled, “bed’s disgusting.” He groaned as Feitan giggled and pressed closer to him. “No, c’mon, you two, we, ugh, everything’s so goddamn sticky. I’ll...” He opened one eye and glanced at the pair tangled around his body. He sighed. “If you let me up, I’ll carry you both to the shower,” he grumbled. The weight on his chest disappeared in an instant and he chuckled, shaking his head as he sat up to crawl off the bed. “One at a time, please. Let’s go, you little freaks.” 


	4. Whatever We Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out that fucking your friends does come with feelings attached.

Shalnark lounged on the floor in a fresh pair of boxers, idly scrolling through his phone. Phinks was muttering complaints as he tried to strip the sheets from under Feitan. The transmuter had curled up in the middle of the bed as soon as he got clean, either passing out instantly or doing a spectacular job of pretending he had. Shal blushed as he noticed a missed call from Nobunaga. He started to stand but a pile of bedclothes came down on his head and he yelped, scrambling vaguely for an escape as Phinks laughingly tackled him. 

“Gotcha! You just looked cold, buddy, I couldn’t resist giving you a hug,” he chuckled. He yanked part of the sheets down and grinned at his friend’s angry little scowl. “You’re so cute, Shal. Is it still okay if I kiss you?”

“I, um, yeah,” Shalnark said nervously. He glanced over at Feitan’s tiny form and swallowed hard. “Shouldn’t you ask—“

“Just kiss,” Feitan yawned from the bed. He snickered and rolled across the bare mattress. “We like you,” he declared confidently. “And besides, is just sex. Very good sex.” He closed his eyes again and curled back up, his delicate frame tucked entirely into one of Phinks’ shirts.

Phinks and Shalnark glanced at each other, each wondering if they should broach the issue of the phrase “just sex.” The manipulator leaned up and kissed the older blonde gently. “Thank you, Phinks,” he murmured quietly. 

“Hmm? Nah, man. Thanks for, y’know, fucking us and all that,” Phinks chuckled. He rolled off of Shal and stood up, tugging his clothes back on. “I’m fucking starving, by the way. Any requests?” 

“Dumplings,” Feitan chirped. He giggled as Phinks rolled his eyes. “Shhh, I sleep,” he teased. 

“Shal? You hungry?”

“Dumplings sound good,” Shalnark laughed. He stretched his legs out and watched Phinks leave the room, sighing at the way his muscles rippled under his t-shirt. He looked over at the bed. Feitan was staring back at him, a curious, unreadable gaze drilling a hole right through his head. His mouth suddenly felt incredibly dry and he looked away, unsettled. 

“Shalnark?”

The manipulator pasted a smile back onto his face as he forced himself to meet his friend’s eyes again. “What’s up, Fei?”

“We do like you,” the transmuter said softly, “and care very much. Phinks better at saying feeling things, but we think the same. Very glad you came here. Very glad we did this.” A slight blush crept across his cheeks as he spoke, the sincerity coming as a surprise as it slipped out of his mouth. “Sorry if weird.” 

“Well, gee,” Shalnark stammered, “I, um, yeah, Fei, t-thanks for saying that.” His heart raced anxiously as he tried to think of a better response. “I mean, it’s not weird at all, it’s—it’s really nice, actually, and—um—fuck, I’m sorry,” he gasped. His voice had wavered halfway through speaking and now there were tears in his eyes, a few breaking free to slide down his flushed cheeks. “Oh, god, I’m sorry,” he mumbled as he jumped to his feet. He tripped over the pile of blankets and grabbed a random article of clothing to hide his face as he ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him and sinking to the floor. He took a deep breath and clenched his jaw, trying to force the tears back down. It wasn’t working. A small sob forced its way out of his throat and he clamped a hand over his mouth, wishing he could just be fucking  _ normal _ for once in his goddamn life, wishing Feitan hadn’t been so unexpectedly kind just then, wishing—he squeezed his eyes shut to cut off the spiraling thoughts. His chest shuddered as he tried to collect himself. A small knock behind him made him jump. 

“Shal, I am sorry,” Feitan mumbled through the door, “please, don’t cry now. I just mean—that I like you, um, sorry. Forget, um, all I say.”

Shalnark swallowed hard and stared at the fabric he’d been twisting in his hands. It was Phinks’ stupid track jacket, a sight so familiar and yet ridiculously out of place that it warped his next sob into an awkward laugh. He tugged it on. The sleeves hung slightly past his fingertips and the hem bunched around his hips. He pulled his knees to his chest and leaned his head against the door. “Feitan?” 

“Yes?” 

“It’s not your fault. That I’m, um, being a baby, I mean.” The blonde sighed and dragged himself to his feet. He pulled the door open and was greeted by Feitan’s anxious face, attempting to give him a smile. The sight of Shal in Phinks’ jacket twisted Feitan’s concerned expression into a bewildered little grin. His hand flew to his mouth as he tried to contain a giggle. 

“I—couch?”

“Okay.”

Feitan gently took Shalnark’s hand and tugged him out into the main room, folding his legs under him as he perched on the couch. The manipulator sighed. He lay down with his head in his friend’s lap and stared at the dark television. His mouth wavered as he tried to keep from crying again. 

“Fei, I’m sorry, I don’t—“

“Is okay,” Feitan murmured, “Phinks cry all the time. I... Not good with words.” He frowned and tried to find something reassuring to say. He settled for gently stroking the blonde’s soft hair, tracing the curve around his ear with a slender finger. “Nice jacket,” he giggled nervously. 

Shalnark snorted and buried his blushing face in Feitan’s knees. “Is it okay that I’m wearing it? I didn’t really notice, but I was kinda cold, and—“

“Shut up, Shal,” Feitan yawned, “is very cute on you. Almost as cute as on me!” 

“Okay.” The blonde giggled awkwardly as he heard his friend’s stomach growl slightly. “Gee, you never had breakfast, did you?” 

“No,” Feitan whined, “you distract us!” He grinned down at Shal and lightly poked his cheek. “Still happy you did.” 

Shalnark hummed sleepily and rolled over, wrapping his arms around Feitan’s waist. “I’m  _ so _ tired, angel, you guys were up so late!” 

The transmuter scoffed and flicked his ear. “You like it.” He yawned and closed his eyes, leaning back against the couch. “Play sounds for me later, yes?” 

“Mmhmm.” 

Phinks stumbled through the door about twenty minutes later, nearly dropping the carry out bags when he saw the two men draped around each other on the couch. He felt like his heart was going to burst. He sat on the floor and started eating, reluctant to disturb the peaceful tableau above him. Feitan opened one eye and smiled down at him. 

“Baichi,” he murmured, “we should keep him.” 

The enhancer choked on a dumpling and scrambled for his water, gulping it down as his face went red. “I, uh, what does that mean, Fei?” 

“Whatever we want. And Shal want.” 

“I, um... Yeah. Yeah, I... g-good idea, babe.” 

Shalnark stirred and rolled over, rubbing his eyes as he dragged himself up. He grinned and reached for some food. “Thanks, Phinksy. Gosh, I guess I was starving,” he laughed around a dumpling. His face flushed as he took in his friend’s wide eyes glued to his torso. “What?” 

“Did you guys, um... did I miss something? Why is everyone wearing my clothes?” 

“Oh,” Shal chuckled, “I just kinda grabbed it. Sorry. You’re not getting it back, though.” 

Phinks rolled his eyes. “God dammit, you two are gonna drive me fucking nuts, I can already tell. And what happens when I run out of clothes, hm? You little bastards gonna make me strut around all half-naked like Uvo?” He winced as the manipulator’s grin fell off. “I mean—fuck, I’m—“ 

“It’s fine,” Shalnark mumbled. He stuffed another dumpling in his mouth and tried to force it down over the lump in his throat. “I’m, um. I’m gonna go pee.” He jumped up and rushed towards the bathroom, stuffing his hands in the oversized pockets to cling to the familiar shape of his phone. How goddamn  _ humiliating _ to keep tearing up like this, especially when he was itching to know why Phinks seemed so certain that he was going to keep stealing his clothes. He shut the door and glared at his reflection. 

Feitan leaned over and flicked Phinks’ forehead. “I already make him cry earlier. Go talk. You better with feelings, baichi.” He smiled gently at the distraught look on the big man’s face. “Kiss first, please,” he said softly. 

Phinks sighed and pulled Feitan into a quick kiss, trying to figure out what he was going to say to Shal. In truth he was only marginally better than his boyfriend at discussing emotions. He rested his forehead against Feitan’s and searched his eyes as though they held the answer. “I love you, Fei,” he whispered, “and—is it like, weird if we try to, y’know, um—“

“Love Shal too? I think is nice,” Feitan smiled. “Two pretty blonde boys for me, two silly little sluts for you, two very nice boyfriend for Shal.” He giggled and amended his statement. “One nice boyfriend, I mean. I not nice.” 

“Yes you are, asshole,” Phinks chuckled. He kissed Feitan’s forehead and stood up, stretching his arms behind his head. “Alright. I’ll go see if he’s okay, and if he’d be interested in, uh, whatever the hell three people do together.” He paused and smirked. “By the way, next time we fuck him someone better get two dicks at once. I feel like we missed out on actually pounding the little perv.” 

Feitan snickered and reached for a dumpling. “Careful, baichi. Might be you.” 

“Mmm, I bet I’d like that. We’ll all just have to take turns, I guess.” Phinks grinned at the excited look on the transmuter’s face and walked to the bathroom, gently rapping on the door. “Hey, Shal? Can I come in?” 

“Okay.” 

Phinks sighed as Shalnark opened the door, any horny little plans fleeing his mind as he noticed the redness of the blonde’s eyes. He pulled him into a tight hug without saying anything. Shal tensed up and he kissed the top of his head, pulling the door shut. “Talk to me.” 

“I, um... Gee, this is more than a little embarrassing, but, um...” Shalnark sighed and wiped his eyes. “I haven’t actually, um... slept with anyone, since, well, Uvo,” he said quietly. 

“Oh, Shal,” Phinks gasped. “Oh, my god, oh, we’re such assholes, Jesus, fuck, I didn’t—fuck, I’m—I’m so sorry, ba—um. Shal.” He hid his burning face in his hands and dragged them down with a heavy sigh, trying to figure out what to say. “I—“

“I’m really glad it was you,” the younger man whispered. “Please don’t feel bad, I’m—I’m so tired of everyone pitying me, and treating me like a baby, and—I just, I feel like—I’d do it again in a heartbeat, I don’t know why I keep getting so emotional, and I really want you guys to, to like me,” he whimpered, “and I know it’s a lot of pressure, and you really don’t need it, you already have such a great, thing together, and I’ll just—I feel like I’ll go crazy if I try to fuck anyone else, now, but that’s so stupid, I know it’s just, it’s probably just a one-time thing, and—“

Phinks carded a hand through his hair and pulled him into a slow kiss, gently wrapping an arm under the jacket to press against the small of his back. Shalnark made a noise somewhere between a laugh and a sob and reached for his face, tugging it closer as a few tears slid down his cheeks. The anxious tension in his body melted as the enhancer kissed him. Phinks smiled against his lips as he felt him lean into him, relieved by the way his muscles relaxed in his arms. He broke the kiss slowly and cradled the younger man’s cheek. “It’s definitely not a one-time thing, dummy, I thought we already made that clear. Aren’t you supposed to be the smart one?” 

Shalnark giggled and stroked his cheek. “So, you guys gonna let me play again soon?” 

“Fei, um...” Phinks went bright red as he stumbled over the words, hoping he wouldn’t sound like a complete idiot. “Fei wanted me to ask you if you’d, like, stick around, I mean, um, not just for the, uh, sex part,” he mumbled. He grunted in shock as Shalnark grabbed his face and kissed him again. “Oh, cool,” he laughed into his mouth. 

“I’d—wow, I’d love that,” the manipulator giggled shyly. “Gee, Feitan’s got some great ideas, huh?” 

Phinks laughed and hugged him tightly. “You have no fucking idea what you’ve just gotten yourself into, pal.” 

“Gosh, I can’t wait to find out. Now, um... I do actually have to pee, Phinks.” 

“Oh. Sorry,” Phinks chuckled. He kissed the top of his head and ducked out of the bathroom, practically running back to the couch to tackle Feitan in a hug. 

“So, yes, then,” Feitan giggled. He pulled the blonde into a deep kiss, sighing happily as a big hand landed on his hips. “I do love you,” he murmured, “and not as threat, baichi, just because you very good.” 

Phinks laughed and buried his face in Feitan’s neck. “We’re fucking criminals, Fei, ‘good’ is hardly an accurate description.” He gently pressed his lips to one of the hickeys near his boyfriend’s ear. “I love you so much, baby, you have no fucking idea, oh, my god, I love you.” 

In the bathroom, Shal finally read the frantic texts from Nobunaga. The older man had sent a series of long messages about how stupid it would be to sleep with other members of the Troupe, how selfish Feitan and Phinks were, and how terribly worried he was about Shalnark’s mental state. He kept repeating that if Shal did anything stupid he better not come crying to him after he’d been explicitly instructed not to fuck “those crazy fucking bastards.” Each time, however, he’d immediately followed it with a clarification that he would always be there if the manipulator needed anything. Shalnark laughed and shook his head. He looked at his reflection, smiling at how silly he looked in Phinks’ oversized jacket, and blushed as he thought about how much fun it would be to keep helping Feitan tease the big enhancer. He grinned. He held up his phone and struck a pose, snapping a quick selfie for Nobunaga. A mischievous giggle broke loose as he hit send. 

“Oopsie! Also, they want me to date both of them. Sorry, grandpa! Looks like you’ll just have to find someone else to scold.” 


End file.
